


Under His Control

by wrenkingstonsbabyboy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Caning, Chains, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Dominance, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drowning, Electricity, Electrocution, Forced Double Penetration, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Anal, Non-Consensual BDSM, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Small Breasts, Small breasts humiliation, Spanking, Stalking, Submission, Telekinesis, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Wax Play, Whipping, anal rape, double creampie, forced creampie, oral rape, public spanking, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkingstonsbabyboy/pseuds/wrenkingstonsbabyboy
Summary: Two young women are followed home by local cult leader Kai Anderson. Bound, beaten, and violated, the women end up being kidnapped and enslaved by Kai in his basement of horrors. Will they find the strength to escape and stop him?
Relationships: Kai Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The cold winter breeze fiercely bit away at any piece of skin that Sarah had exposed. She shivered, pulling her leather jacket tighter around her shoulders. She was wearing a light purple dress that came down just below her butt, shiny black stiletto boots that went over her knees, and a black leather jacket. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

“I don’t know how you can wear an outfit like that in this weather,” Sarah’s best friend, Jessie, said from beside her. Standing at five feet tall, she was significantly shorter than the 5’5 Sarah, who was 5’10 in her heels. Jessie was bundled up in a winter coat, a hoodie, jeans, and winter boots, along with a pair of thick winter gloves and a scarf around her neck. Her medium-length brown hair was tucked neatly underneath her coat collar. 

“Who gives a shit about the weather?” Sarah scoffed, pouting and lifting her chin proudly. “Fashion always comes first.”

“I care about the weather!” Jessie responded, looking up at Sarah from behind her snow-blotted glasses. They were walking back to their apartment after Sarah had dragged Jessie to a bar, which she had promptly stormed out of, humiliated, when all of the men inside had paid no mind to Jessie and flirted with her friend instead.

“Whatever,” Sarah rolled her eyes, teasing Jessie in a friendly manner. Jessie giggled, before looking back to the path ahead of her. A few moments later, she turned her head when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She immediately tensed up when she saw a man in a black coat with his hood up walking behind them. She prodded Sarah in the side.

“Sarah!” Jessie whispered, gesturing for her to look in the direction of the man. Sarah looked over and also saw the suspicious person, but she just rolled her eyes again. 

“Chill out, Jessie,” Sarah said. “He’s probably just in the same building as us.”

“I’ve never seen him before…” Jessie whispered nervously. Sarah sighed, turning around. The man stopped, looking up and giving them their first good view of him. He had terrifying dark brown eyes, light brown stubble on his face, and long blue hair. 

“Excuse me?” Sarah called. 

“What?” The man responded, stopping in his tracks.

“I was just wondering why you’re following us,” Sarah replied. “Are you a perv or something?”

“Sarah!” Jessie blurted out. The man glanced at Jessie, his eyes piercing her. He then looked back to Sarah and smiled. 

“I wasn’t following you,” the man said. “But you two bitches better sleep with one eye open tonight.” Sarah’s mouth dropped open, and Jessie’s eyes widened in terror.

“Excuse me?” Sarah scoffed. Just then, a man in a police officer’s uniform with short, bleach-blonde hair walked up to the two young women. Sarah and Jessie instantly recognised him as one of the officers who regularly patrolled the area. His nametag read Jack Samuels.

“Is this man bothering you, ladies?” Jack asked. 

“He just threatened us!” Jessie cried. Jack turned to the man. 

“What’s your name, sir?” Jack asked the man.

“Kai,” the man responded. “But I don’t see how that’s any of your fucking business.” Jack’s brows furrowed at Kai’s statement.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, Kai,” Jack began. “You’re gonna turn around and walk away, before we have a problem.” Jack rested his hand on his gun holster. Kai saw this and one of his eyes twitched. He looked up at the two young women standing behind Officer Samuels, before raising his hands in surrender. 

“We’re cool, man,” Kai said. “I was just kidding.” With that, Kai turned around and ran away into the night. Sarah and Jessie sighed in relief. Jack turned to face them, smiling. 

“Are you two alright?” Jack asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Sarah responded. “Thank you, officer.”

“You want me to walk you two home?” Jessie’s eyes lit up at this.

“Would you?” Jessie asked. Jack’s smile widened.

“Of course,” Jack replied. Then, the three set off walking.

*

Later that night, Jessie laid in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Sarah was fast asleep in the room across from Jessie’s, snoring rather loudly. Sighing, she sat up in bed and turned on her lamp. It was then when she heard something from outside her window. She turned to the window, her eyes wide. Someone was tapping on the glass. 

She slowly crept out of bed and inched towards the window, which was covered by purple curtains. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the curtains open. She screamed in fear when she saw a man in a clown mask staring back at her. She reeled backwards, stumbling back onto her bed and rolling to the floor. She staggered to her feet, looking back to the window, but the man in the mask was gone.

Jessie ran out of her bedroom and into Sarah’s. She shook her friend awake. “What the hell?” Sarah groaned. 

“Sarah!” Jessie exclaimed. “There’s a man outside of my window!” Sarah shot up in her bed, looking at her friend with wide, blue eyes. 

“What?!” Sarah cried. 

“What do we do?” Jessie asked desperately. Sarah looked over to her night stand. Placed on top of it was a sheet of paper. Sarah remembered that earlier in the night, when that attractive cop had escorted them home, Sarah had taken his number. Jessie followed her gaze, watching as Sarah hopped out of bed and grabbed the paper. 

Sarah dialled the officer’s number into her phone and held it to her ear. After a few moments, he answered. “Hello? Who’s this?” Jack asked through the phone.

“It’s Sarah,” Sarah cried. “Someone is trying to break into my apartment!”

“I’m on my way!” Jack responded. Sarah heard him grabbing his keys over the phone. She hung up and looked over to Jessie, who was peering out of Sarah’s bedroom window. Suddenly, the two froze as they heard creaking coming from somewhere inside of the room. They stared at each other in fear. 

“Who’s there?” Jessie called out. A moment later, the closet door burst open and another man in a clown mask pounced on Sarah, pinning her to the bed. Jessie screamed and scanned the room for a weapon as the man began to choke Sarah. Jessie’s eyes darted to a lamp on Sarah’s bedside table. Jessie ran over to the bed and grabbed the lamp, smashing it over the clown’s head. He collapsed on the bed, unconscious. Jessie helped Sarah out from under the man, and the two ran out of the room, screaming. 

Sarah ran to the front door of their apartment, and the two girls screamed as they saw a man standing at their door. “Woah!” Jack Samuels cried, showing his badge. “Calm down! It’s me!” 

“Officer!” Jessie squealed. “He’s in there!” Jack charged into the apartment, and Sarah closed the door behind him. The two women followed Jack into the bedroom. They were astonished when they entered the room and saw only a shattered lamp and an open window. Jack turned around to face them, an angry expression on his face.

“Is this some sort of a joke?” Jack asked sternly.

“No!” Sarah cried. “He was in here, I swear! He attacked me!”

“Have you been drinking?” Jack asked. Jessie’s mouth fell open in shock.

“No! Well… yes, but only a few beers earlier…” Jack shook his head disapprovingly. 

“I’m disappointed in you two,” Jack said, pushing past them and walking to the apartment door.

“Wait!” Jessie cried, following him out into the hallway. Jack spun around to face her.

“You two better not make any more false calls tonight,” Jack growled. “Or else you’ll be arrested.” With that, Jack turned and swung the apartment door open, walking out into the corridor and slamming the door shut behind him. Jessie turned to Sarah, who was standing at the other end of the hallway, rubbing her arms. Jessie walked over to Sarah and hugged her. As they parted from the hug, Jessie spotted the bathroom door slowly opening behind Sarah.

“S-Sarah…” Jessie stammered. Sarah turned just in time to see the man in the clown mask step into the doorway. The two women watched in horror as the man removed his mask, revealing himself to be Kai. 

“I told you bitches to watch out,” Kai snarled. With that, he backhanded Sarah, sending her crashing into the wall and falling into a heap on the floor. Jessie turned and ran for the door, but Kai caught up with her, throwing her to the ground. She tried to crawl back over to Sarah, but Kai knelt down beside her, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head into the carpeted hallway floor. Jessie’s vision blurred as she watched Kai stand up and walk over to Sarah, pulling a coil of rope from his pocket.

Kai lined Sarah up to be on her front, facing Jessie, then tied her wrists and ankles with rope. He then walked over to Jessie, doing the same to her. Just as her ankles were tied, she regained full consciousness. She tried to move, but found that her wrists had also been tied behind her back. All she could do was watch as Sarah regained consciousness, staring at Jessie with her blue eyes wide and full of tears.

Kai knelt down beside Jessie, stroking her hair. Jessie whined in terror, tears streaming down her face. “What’s your name?” Kai asked. 

“J-Jessie,” she cried. 

“Wrong!” Kai grabbed the back of Jessie’s white night-gown, tearing it off of her body and tossing it aside to reveal that she was wearing lacy black underwear. Kai gasped laughter as Jessie felt blood rising to her face in shame. “Are you seriously wearing that bra and those panties?” Kai giggled. “Who for? It’s not like anyone wants to see those tiny tits of yours. No wonder you cover yourself up in baggy clothing.”

Jessie felt embarrassment bubble in her stomach as her face burned bright red. She was already incredibly insecure of her body - particularly her breast size. Now, Kai was using her worst insecurity against her. “And for the record, your name is slave.” Kai slapped Jessie’s ass with his large, strong hand. Jessie squealed in surprise and pain as a red hand mark appeared on the skin of her backside. 

“Let her go!” Sarah shouted. Kai looked up at her and spat in her face. Sarah cried out in disgust. 

“Shut up, you fucking whore!” Kai yelled. “I’ll get to you later.” Kai turned his attention back to Jessie. “Have you ever been fucked before, Jessie?” Kai got no response to this question - only more sobbing coming from Jessie. For that, she had to pay. He spanked her ass again, making her cry out in pain once more. He then spanked her again, and again, and again. “Answer the fucking question!” Kai screamed. “Have you ever been fucked?”

“No!” Jessie admitted, tears streaming down her face.

“Of course you haven’t,” Kai chuckled. “No man wants your pathetic little body. But I suppose you’ll be a decent toy for me to play with, since no one but your slutty little friend is around… and I have plans for her already.” With that, Kai untied Jessie. She immediately began to fight, but Kai easily overpowered her, turning her onto her back. He used his brute strength to pull her panties off of her legs, exposing her vagina. Jessie wailed in embarrassment as Kai spread her legs, admiring her pussy.

Kai looked up to Jessie’s tits, which were halfway covered by a lacy black bra. Jessie quickly covered them in shame, but Kai swatted her hands away and began to grope them himself. Jessie groaned as Kai’s manly hands rubbed and squeezed her tits, causing her pink nipples to harden rapidly. She bit her lip as Kai reached one of his hands under her bra and gently squeezed and pulled at one of her nipples.

Kai’s free hand drifted down to Jessie’s pussy, where he began to rub her clitoris. Jessie turned her head from side to side, her eyes rolling back as she moaned in unwanted sexual pleasure. Kai began to tweak Jessie’s nipple harder and rub her clit faster at the sound of her moans. Jessie began to feel herself building up to… something. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew it was something of great importance. Her entire body went back and forth from clenching to relaxing. Feeling that strange, unfamiliar sensation creeping up on her rapidly, she grabbed hold of Kai’s muscular shoulders to anchor herself.

Jessie screamed in euphoric sexual pleasure as orgasm suddenly shot through her, stemming from her clit and vibrating throughout her entire body, particularly her pussy and nipples. Her body jerked uncontrollably as she dug her nails into Kai’s flesh, her mouth wide and her eyes rolled back as she bucked her hips forward over and over, breaking into a light sweat as orgasm rocked her body.

Finally, the orgasm began to fade, and Jessie collapsed on the floor underneath Kai. After a few more moments of rubbing Jessie’s clit and squeezing her nipple, causing her to jerk violently every so often, Kai released his grip on Jessie and stood up. Jessie could see that a massive bulge had formed in the crotch of his blue jeans.

Kai looked down at Jessie, smirking proudly. “Fuck, now I’ve got a boner!” Kai exclaimed. “But you’re all worn out. Not that that matters to me. But to be honest, I'd rather fuck your friend… she has bigger tits than you.” Jessie winced at this and instantly began to cry, covering her tits with her hands. Kai swatted her hands off of her breasts, before walking over to Sarah. He didn't bother to tie up Jessie - she couldn’t even bring herself to move after experiencing her very first orgasm.

Sarah squealed in fear as Kai walked around her, kneeling down and tearing her silky lilac night-gown off her body. Sarah, unlike Jessie, was completely nude underneath her gown. Kai lipped his lips at the sight of Sarah’s curvy body. He began to undress, first pulling off his boots and socks, then his coat, then his hoodie and t-shirt - revealing his toned abs and chest muscles - and finally, his jeans. He was wearing tight white boxers, further revealing his enormous bulge. Jessie watched in awe as Kai pulled his underwear off, fully exposing his gigantic, throbbing cock. It was circumcised and covered in blue and purple veins that were pulsating ferociously. 

Kai laid down on top of Sarah, who was squirming under his weight. “What’s wrong, bitch?” Kai laughed. “I’ve seen you slutting it up around town. I know you’re the biggest whore in the city. This is nothing new!” Kai spat on his palm and rubbed his saliva along the full length of his member, before positioning the tip at Sarah’s pussy lips. In one thrust, he shoved his entire cock inside of Sarah, who screamed in a mix of pain and unwanted pleasure.

Kai quickly began to thrust in and out of Sarah’s cunt, moaning as he did so. Jessie was utterly helpless to stop it. She felt so useless, lying there covered in her own sweat, her pussy still throbbing and vibrating. Kai continued to pound Sarah’s tight pussy, his skin slapping against Sarah’s butt and causing the flesh to ripple.

Sarah grunted in pain as Kai slammed into her, over and over again. His tight, slightly hairy balls slapped against her skin as he did so. It was true that Sarah enjoyed sex, and had experienced it with many partners over the years, but none had ever been as brutal and unrelenting as Kai. Worst of all, none of them had been as big as Kai.

Sarah felt ashamed to realise that she was quickly building up to an orgasm. She tried to fight it, but it was ultimately pointless. As Kai rapidly approached his own climax and began to slam into Sarah’s cunt harder and faster, Sarah knew that orgasm was inevitable. So, she just laid there and allowed it to happen. As Kai cried out in pleasure and shot his load deep inside of Sarah’s pussy, the young woman screamed in unwanted sexual ecstasy as she reached her own orgasm. 

Kai collapsed on top of Sarah, gasping for breath as the two came down from the peak of their orgasms. After a few moments, Kai finally slid out of Sarah’s cunt, leaving a trail of warm cum to ooze out of her and drench her smooth, pale thighs as she faded into unconsciousness. 

Kai stood up and got dressed, just as Jessie began to regain full consciousness. She tried to get up, but Kai pushed her back down with his boot. As he did so, her head collided with the floor, causing the young woman to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkness of her surroundings. She was laying on her back on a cold concrete floor, and she could feel that her wrists were shackled to a long chain. She staggered to her feet, yelping as sharp pain shot through her cunt. She fell to her hands and knees, her pussy throbbing in pain. It was then that she felt a soft hand touch her arm, and she reeled back into the corner. "It's just me!" Jessie whispered. Sarah squinted, and could just barely see Jessie sitting back down in the opposite corner, wincing as her bruised butt connected with the cold floor beneath her. Like Sarah, Jessie was completely nude and shackled by the wrists. Jessie followed Sarah's gaze to her breasts and promptly covered them with her hands, turning her face away in shame.

"Where are we?" Sarah whined.

"I… I don't know," Jessie replied. "I'm so cold."

"It must be a basement or something," Sarah said. She looked around and could see more of her surroundings - the two women were chained to a pipe at either side of the far wall in the room. Across from them on the right was a sink below a dripping faucet, and on the left was a door. The walls were brick, the floor rough concrete. There was a lightbulb slowly swaying from side to side above the middle of the room, but it wasn't on.

The two young women suddenly heard footsteps approaching, and they stared at the door in terrified anticipation. The door creaked open, and Kai Anderson walked in. Sarah gripped her chain and whimpered in fear, while Jessie closed her legs tightly and covered her breasts even more. Kai turned on the light, looking over at the two women and grinning. "Good evening, ladies," Kai greeted.

"Fuck you!" Sarah growled. Kai's smile vanished. He marched over to Sarah and grabbed her long blonde hair, yanking it back and slapping her in the face. 

"What did you say to me, you little slut?" Kai snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Jessie cried. Kai let go of Sarah and walked over to Jessie, looking down at her. He promptly knelt down and yanked Jessie's hands off of her breasts. Kai began to grope Jessie's small tits as she groaned in unwanted pleasure, her head rolling from side to side. As Kai tweaked both of her nipples simultaneously, her eyes rolled back in her head and her clitoris engorged with blood, her wet pussy throbbing tremendously. She felt so ashamed at how her body reacted to being groped and abused.

"Your tits are so small compared to Sarah's," Kai laughed hysterically. "I mean, look at those itty bitty things!" Kai used his hands to flop Jessie's tits up and down. Jessie whimpered in extreme embarrassment as Kai forced her tits to bounce up and down. Jessie covered her face and began to cry as Kai leaned forward and began to suck on her right nipple, tweaking the left one with his fingers. Kai rubbed his tongue all over Jessie's sensitive pink nipple, occasionally biting it lightly and eliciting a loud moan from Jessie as her body jolted. 

Just as Jessie felt herself beginning to approach orgasm, Kai stood up and stepped back. Jessie whined desperately as her pussy throbbed, almost painfully. She quickly covered her small tits, but Kai immediately stormed over and pulled her hands off of her chest. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the camera app. He began to take pictures of Jessie, mainly focusing on her tits. Jessie felt unbelievably embarrassed and ashamed. She had always wanted to save her body for her future husband, but now this man had her chained up in his basement, groping her and taking photographs of her naked body.

Kai grabbed Jessie by the wrist and threw her onto her front, taking a few pictures of her ass, which was covered in bruises and welts from Kai's prior spanking. Kai put his phone back into his pocket and knelt down beside Jessie. He slapped both of her ass cheeks, causing her to squeal. He then slapped her left and her right cheeks over and over in quick succession as she shrieked, kicking her legs up and down. In the midst of the embarrassing and painful spanking, Jessie noticed shamefully that her tits were pressed up against the cold concrete floor beneath her, causing her nipples to harden immensely.

Kai stood up and, once again, grabbed Jessie by the wrist. He pulled her into a sitting position in the corner, causing her to cry out in agony as her injured ass cheeks connected with the ground. Kai then stood up and pulled a key from his pocket, leaning down and unlatching the handcuffs around Jessie's wrists. Jessie immediately tried to flee, but Kai quickly grabbed her and slammed her into the left wall. She screamed as her butt slammed into the brick wall. 

There were loose ropes attached to the wall (placed there by Kai earlier) and Jessie's wrists were promptly tied above her head, causing her tits to bounce. Blood rose to her cheeks when she noticed this. Kai then tied Jessie's ankles and stepped back, admiring his work. She had been strapped to the wall with her hands over her head and her legs spread wide apart. She was totally helpless - all she could do was writhe uncomfortably as Kai watched and laughed.

Kai walked over to Jessie and began to manually bounce her tits up and down again, giggling. Tears streamed down Jessie's face as she was forced to endure more embarrassing torment. "I've never seen tits as small as yours!" Kai laughed. "They're freakin' tiny!"

"Leave her alone, freak!" Sarah yelled. Kai slowly turned to glare at Sarah with rage in his eyes. He ran over to her and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her onto her back. Sarah screamed as Kai began to slap her tits over and over, grinning like a madman as he did so. He spread her legs apart and slapped her pussy, causing her to gasp from a mix of surprise and pain.

"You still got my huge load in your snatch?" Kai asked. "I bet you do. By the time I'm done with you, that tight little cunt is gonna be overflowing with cum." With that, Kai stood up and began to undress as Sarah laid on her back, crying. She watched as Kai pulled off his boots and socks, his sweater, and his black jeans. Finally, he pulled off his white boxers, exposing his huge erection. He spat on his hand and rubbed his saliva along his member, before climbing on top of Sarah and pressing the tip of his cock against her pussy lips.

Sarah hissed in pain as Kai sunk his dick inside of her, moaning loudly as he did so. He stroked Sarah's hair as he began to thrust deeper into her, his balls slapping her skin as he fucked her. Sarah could feel his big cock stretching out her hole, violating her on the inside. Kai put his hands on either side of Sarah's head and lifted himself above her, thrusting her body back and forth as he rammed his dick into her tight pussy over and over.

Sarah could do nothing but stare up at her abuser, feeling his dick being shoved in and out of her body. The two had begun to sweat lightly, causing the sound of their skin slapping together to become even louder as it echoed through the basement. The room was filled with the scent of sex. Kai's grunts and groans got louder and more frequent as the speed and strength of his thrusting increased. Sarah moaned helplessly as she was fucked harder and harder, before finally, Kai let out multiple loud cries as cum erupted from the tip of his cock and shot deep into Sarah's pussy.

Kai collapsed on top of Sarah, gasping as his sweaty body rose up and down, his hard nipples pressed against his victim’s. After a few moments, Kai slid his softening dick out of Sarah, leaving a warm trail of cum to ooze out of her cunt. To her dismay, her pussy quickly tightened back up, holding Kai's sperm firmly in place. "That was a good fuck," Kai chuckled as he got dressed. "Did you like the show, Jessie?" Jessie didn't respond. She only sobbed hysterically. Kai shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

With that, Kai walked over to the door, switching off the light and leaving the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie stirred awake as the light above the basement was switched on. She looked up, her vision blurry, and saw Kai walking over to her. She was still tied to the wall, and her arms were extremely sore and tired. "Good morning sleepyhead," Kai giggled. Jessie looked down and saw that he was holding a water bottle. He lifted it up to Jessie's mouth, and she willingly opened it. Kai poured some water into Jessie's mouth, quenching her thirst.

Kai then walked over to Sarah, who was curled up in the corner, whimpering. Kai offered Sarah the water, but she ignored him. Furious, Kai forced Sarah's mouth open and poured the rest of the bottle down her throat, causing her to cough and gurgle. Kai tossed the empty bottle aside and walked over to Jessie. "If I untie you, will you do something for me?" He asked. Jessie hesitated, before nodding. Smirking, Kai pulled something rubber out of his back pocket… an empty balloon. "Blow this up for me."

Kai put the end of the balloon into Jessie's mouth, and she began to blow. Eventually, she managed to fill the balloon - it was giant and thick. Kai tied the end of it and dropped it onto the floor in the centre of the room. He then pulled another balloon out of his pocket, blowing it up himself. He tied the end and placed the balloon beside the one Jessie had just filled. Then, he walked back over to Jessie and untied her wrists. As soon as her ankles were untied, she collapsed onto the floor in front of her. Kai giggled at this.

Kai walked over to Sarah, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking her handcuffs. Immediately, Sarah began to scream and slap Kai, but he quickly put an end to this by smacking Sarah across the face with the back of his large, veiny hand. Sarah screamed and fell onto her side. Kai stood up. "I want you two to sit on these balloons and bounce," he demanded. 

"What?" Jessie whimpered, perplexed. 

"You heard me," Kai said. "Get bouncing." Feeling defeated, the two women crawled over to the two balloons and sat down on them. Kai laughed as the two began to bounce. Jessie was horrified to realise that the motion was causing her tits to bounce. She covered her small breasts with her hands, but Kai marched over to her and yanked her hands away. He then stepped back and pulled out his phone. He began to record the two women, focusing mainly on their tits, which were still bouncing up and down. 

Jessie glanced over to Sarah, feeling instantly ashamed at how much smaller her own breasts were in comparison to Sarah's. She covered her tits again. "Jessie," Kai growled. "If you cover your tits one more time, I'm going to spank you." Jessie's eyes widened and she quickly dropped her hands to her sides, once again exposing her tits to the camera - and to Kai.

"Last person to pop their balloon is getting groped!" Kai yelled. The two women's eyes widened and they both immediately bounced faster and harder, terrified of being abused once again. This resulted in their tits bouncing even more. Sarah's balloon burst underneath her butt, and a few seconds later, Jessie's did the same. She squealed as her bruised ass cheeks collided with the floor. Kai propped his phone up against the right wall, before turning to Sarah. Jessie watched in horror as Sarah was dragged away and shackled by Kai. 

Jessie scrambled to her feet and tried running to the basement door, but Kai grabbed her by the wrist and furiously pulled her back to the middle of the basement. He shoved her to the floor and dragged her around, positioning her so that her butt was facing his phone’s camera. He then knelt down beside her and began to gently stroke Jessie's bruised ass cheeks. "Good little slut," Kai moaned. 

Kai slapped Jessie's right ass cheek once, hard. Jessie screamed in pain. Kai watched, fascinated, as a red hand print appeared on Jessie's already bruised flesh. Kai then began to furiously spank Jessie's ass cheeks repeatedly as she shrieked in a mix of agony and embarrassment, kicking her legs up and down. "Yeah!" Kai roared. "Take it, bitch!" 

"Stop!" Jessie begged, tears streaming down her face. Kai continued to smack her ass cheeks, causing the flesh to ripple. "Please! I'll do anything you want!" Jessie cried.

"I know you will," Kai laughed as he gave Jessie one final spank with both of his hands, smacking both cheeks and squeezing. Jessie hissed in pain. Kai used Jessie's butt to push himself up to his feet, before kicking Jessie, who groaned and rolled over. He continued to do this until Jessie was by the chains on the wall, which he used to shackle Jessie once again. 

Jessie scrambled into her corner, sobbing, as Kai walked over to his phone and picked it up. He stopped the recording and began tapping on his phone. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked nervously. 

"Oh, just posting that video on the internet," Kai replied.

"No!" Jessie whined.

"Too late," Kai giggled. "It just uploaded. I also added a poll, asking everybody who has the better tits between the two of you." Jessie whined in horror and instinctively covered her tits with her hands. She gasped, remembering Kai's threat, and dropped her hands to her sides. But it was too late. "Jessie," Kai said. "You know what has to happen now."

"I'm sorry!" Jessie cried. "I forgot! I'm so sorry!" Kai walked over to Jessie as she cowered in the corner. 

"Well, I've already spanked you," Kai stated. "So what else can I do to punish you?" Kai rubbed his chin - which had some dark stubble - as he pondered how he was going to torture Jessie. Then, an idea formed in his head, and he smiled. “I just got the perfect idea,” Kai said.

“W-What?” Jessie asked. “What is it?” 

“You’ll see, slut!” Kai laughed, turning and walking to the basement door, switching off the light and plunging the room into darkness. He opened the basement door, walking out and slamming it shut behind him. Jessie began to sob hopelessly. Sarah shuffled over to Jessie and pulled her into a hug. Jessie wept into Sarah’s shoulder, her whole body shaking. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Jessie whimpered. “He really hurts me.” 

“I know, Jessie,” Sarah replied. “But we’ll get out of here eventually. I know we will.” Jessie departed from the hug, tears rolling down her face.

“How?” Jessie asked. “How can you know that? There’s no way out of this place…” 

“I… I don’t know,” Sarah admitted. “But we have to stay strong. We can’t let him break us.” Jessie sighed and nodded. “You should rest,” Sarah said, gesturing for Jessie to lay her head on Sarah’s lap. Jessie did so, and Sarah stroked her hair gently as she slowly fell asleep.

*

Sarah awoke an unknown amount of time later, still shackled to the basement wall, laying on the cold basement floor. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her whole body ached, especially her pussy. She had never felt so hungry in her whole life. She had always lived a wealthy and privileged life of luxury up until recently. Until she had been beaten, raped, and kidnapped by Kai Anderson.

Sarah looked to her left and saw Jessie laying on her side, asleep, facing the wall. Her wrists were also shackled. She looked peaceful. Sarah smiled at this. Despite being raped twice, Sarah couldn’t help but feel more upset for Jessie. Sarah knew she could handle the torment Kai was putting her through, but she was afraid that Jessie’s mind may break from all of the isolation and torture. While Sarah had always been cold and seemingly uncaring towards everyone except her friend, Jessie was the opposite. She was kind and sweet to everyone she met, always acting innocent and modest. Now, she had been kidnapped and sexually abused repeatedly, despite doing nothing to the man who had taken her.

Sarah also knew that Jessie was extremely insecure about her breasts. While Jessie had always been too ashamed to open up about her insecurities to Sarah, she could gather this from the loose clothing Jessie always wore. Even in Summer, Jessie would wear baggy hoodies, sweatshirts, and turtlenecks. Once, in high school, someone had mocked Jessie because they could see slight traces of nubs on the bust of her sweater. Jessie had run away crying, and the next day, she was wearing a hoodie that was three times her size. Now, Kai was exposing and taking advantage of Jessie’s deepest shame.

Sarah jumped when she heard the basement door slam open. She looked over and watched as Kai switched on the basement light. Jessie stirred awake beside her, looking over at Kai and whining in fear. He was making his way across the basement towards Jessie, a black whip in his hand. “No…” Jessie whined, still half-asleep. “Please…” Kai raised the whip and began to lash Jessie’s small tits repeatedly as she screamed in pain and embarrassment.

“Stop it!” Sarah screamed. “Leave her alone!” This caused Kai to swing the whip in her direction, lashing at her significantly larger breasts. Sarah squealed in pain, slamming into the wall behind her as a bright red welt appeared across her tits. Kai turned his attention back to Jessie, continuing to whip her small tits. 

“Stop! Stop!” Jessie screamed. “It hurts so much, I can’t take it!”

“Sure you can,” Kai laughed. He grabbed Jessie by the hair and threw her onto her front. He began to whip her bare ass cheeks, causing her to scream even louder as red and white welts formed all over her already bruised and sensitive ass. She kicked her legs up and down as tears streamed down her red face. 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Jessie whined helplessly. “Please! I’m begging you!” Kai continued to ignore Jessie’s pleas, whipping her ass over and over as he grinned like a madman. A large bulge was forming in the crotch of his jeans. 

“Take it, slut!” Kai yelled. “I know this is making your pussy fucking throb!” Jessie squeezed her eyes shut in shame. Kai was telling the truth. She would never admit to it, but the whipping had made her pussy extremely wet, her engorged clitoris throbbing profusely with arousal as the end of the object lashed her bruised skin over and over.

“You’re fucking pathetic!” Sarah growled. Kai stopped whipping Jessie and turned to Sarah, his face crimson with rage. He dropped the whip and marched over to Sarah.

“No! No!” Sarah cried as Kai pulled a key from his pocket and unlatched Sarah’s handcuffs. Before she could even try to run, he was dragging her to her feet and pulling her towards the half-full sink across the basement. Sarah squealed helplessly as Kai reached the sink, trying to force Sarah’s head underwater. Sarah struggled desperately, but Kai was far stronger than her. He shoved her head into the cold water, holding it down. He ripped her head out of the water for a moment. 

“Whore!” Kai shouted, dunking her head back underwater and holding her there for even longer. He pulled her up again. “Fucking cunt!” He wiped wet hair out of Sarah’s face as water dripped from her mouth. “Want some more?” Kai asked.

“No… no…” Sarah quivered. Kai pushed her head underwater once again, holding her down as bubbles formed around her. Finally, he ripped her head out of the water and let go of her body, allowing her to collapse onto the floor. She was gasping and coughing, her vision blurred, as she heard the sound that now filled her with dread: Kai unbuckling his belt. Sarah groaned in pain and terror as she tried to crawl away, dragging her own limp body towards the basement door. Just as she thought she was about to make it, Kai grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back into the middle of the basement.

In the time that Sarah had attempted to crawl away, Kai had completely undressed himself. Now, he was spitting on his hand and rubbing his saliva all along the length of his rock-hard member. He climbed on top of Sarah, spanking her right ass cheek. Sarah moaned in pain as her butt cheek jiggled. This sparked an idea in Kai’s head, and he lined up the tip of his cock to her tight asshole. “No… not that hole…” Sarah begged. “Please…” 

“Your pussy has been all used up,” Kai groaned, rubbing the tip of his dick up and down on the entrance to Sarah’s asshole. “And now your asshole will be serviced, too.” With that, Kai rammed the full length of his cock into Sarah’s tight anus. She shrieked in agony, feeling Kai’s cock forcing its way up inside of her and violating her body.

“Fuck yeah!” Kai roared, his balls slapping Sarah’s pussy lips. Sarah moaned in unwanted sexual pleasure, but it was quickly overrode by pain as Kai slammed into her ass once again. He grabbed her by the throat with one of his veiny hands as he thrusted in and out of her asshole, choking her. He continued to slide in and out of her asshole, each thrust sending agony rippling throughout her as her body slid back and forth on the concrete ground.

“P-P-P-Please…” Sarah croaked pathetically. Kai was now slamming into her ass at full force and speed, his balls slapping her pussy over and over again. Sarah shamefully realised that she was quickly building up to an orgasm. Even though her pussy was hardly being stimulated, simply being fucked in the asshole was enough to bring her close to climaxing. She felt so utterly ashamed of herself. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Kai cried as orgasm crept up on him, and he let out a choked cry as he shot his huge load into Sarah’s ass. Sarah herself squealed in sexual euphoria as she reached her own orgasm. Pleasure shot through her clit, her cunt, and her whole body. Her nipples were tingling, and her clit was throbbing. Her asshole clenched up around Kai’s cock. 

Kai smiled as he slipped out of Sarah’s hole, which immediately clenched back up once he had left her body, trapping his cum inside of her hole. Sarah grimaced at this sensation. She attempted to push Kai’s semen out of her anus, but her hole refused to open. Kai laughed as he stood up, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. He then dragged a weak and limp Sarah back to the corner of the basement, shackling her to the wall. Without another word, he picked up his whip, turning and walking over to the basement door. 

Kai turned back to the girls, waving them goodbye as he flicked off the light and exited the basement, slamming the door shut behind him. Sarah burst into tears as Kai’s cum finally began to spill out of her injured hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah’s eyes slowly opened as the basement light flickered on. She sat up, looking over to see Kai close the basement door and walk over to her. He was holding a somewhat large plastic bag, which he placed on the ground beside him. Jessie stirred awake beside Sarah, sitting up and shuffling into her corner. Sarah squirmed on her ass uncomfortably - it was still extremely sore from the previous night’s events. She grimaced at the thought that Kai was probably going to do that to her again today. “What do you want?” Sarah asked nervously. 

“To see you suffer,” Kai chuckled. “But right now, I want you to shut the fuck up and follow my commands.” Kai pulled a key out of his pocket and knelt down, unlatching Sarah’s handcuffs. She was too exhausted to even attempt escaping. Kai walked over to Jessie and uncuffed her. She was less tired than Sarah, but simply too afraid to run. Kai stood and looked down at his two captives, a smug grin spread across his face. “Good girls,” he praised. 

Kai knelt down and pulled a heap of clothing out of the plastic bag. “I want to make you two look pretty,” he said. “So I bought both of you some clothes.” Jessie’s face brightened - she was excited to finally cover up her naked body. Kai tossed Jessie a black lacy bra, black lacy panties, a short black dress, and a pair of flat black pumps. Then, he tossed a dark red dress and high heels to Sarah, who looked down at them in disgust. “I’m not wearing that,” Sarah growled. 

“Excuse me?” Kai responded. “I got it for you. You should be grateful, you stupid bimbo cunt.”

“It’s… it’s too revealing,” Sarah complained, blushing. Kai laughed.

“I’ve seen you wear less than that out on the town,” Kai replied. “Don’t get all shy on me now. I mean, it’s not like you have small tits like Jessie.” Jessie winced at this, tears welling in her eyes. She quickly covered her tits with her hands. Kai stormed over to her and swatted her hands off of her chest, smacking her tits with his large hands as punishment. Jessie whined in pain and embarrassment. 

“Leave her alone!” Sarah shouted. Kai turned and slapped Sarah in the face, causing her to cry out in surprise and fall into the far wall. 

“You’ve got too much fucking attitude,” Kai snarled. He walked over to her and unzipped his pants, pulling out his soft dick. Sarah squealed in disgust and humiliation as Kai began to piss on her nude body.

“No!” Jessie screamed. “Stop it!” Kai ignored Jessie’s pleas and continued to piss on Sarah. Jessie was too afraid to move.

“Fine!” Sarah cried. “I’ll put it on!” Kai smiled, stopping the stream of piss and stuffing his cock back into his pants. 

“Good girl,” Kai said as he zipped his pants back up. “But now you’re covered in piss, and to be honest, you both smell terrible.” Kai turned and walked over to the sink, picking up a nearby metal bucket. He used the faucet to fill the bucket with warm water. He then turned and walked over to Sarah, splashing some of the water onto her naked body. As she went into a coughing fit, Kai placed the bucket down in between them. “Now, wash yourselves,” Kai demanded. He watched as the two girls used their hands to rub water all over their nude bodies. He chuckled as Jessie’s face went red while she washed her breasts and vaginal area. Sarah winced in pain as she washed between her own thighs. When they were done, Kai picked up the bucket and walked over to the sink, pouring out the rest of the water and putting the bucket down. He turned and walked back over to the girls. “Now, get dressed.”

“B-But we’re wet,” Jessie stammered. 

“Jeez, Jessie!” Kai laughed. “I know I make your cunt throb, but we didn’t need to know that!” Jessie blushed as she looked down at the floor, ashamed. She wasn’t quite sure what Kai was insinuating, but she knew she had just embarrassed herself somehow. Kai stepped back, watching the two girls slip on their clothes and shoes. Jessie was dismayed to see that both her bra and her dress pushed her tits up and together, accentuating them even more than when she was completely nude. Sarah, on the other hand, didn’t even care. She felt broken. Nothing that Kai did could hurt her anymore - she was numb. Or so she thought. “Damn, you two are so fucking sexy!” Kai exclaimed, rubbing his growing bulge. “Don’t get me wrong, though - Jessie’s tits are still tiny and pathetic.” Jessie lowered her head in shame. She instinctively went to cover her breasts with her hands, but stopped and let them drop back down to her side when she remembered that she would probably be punished for attempting to be modest. 

“I have plans for the two of you,” Kai said. “So I hope you both had a good night’s rest. You’ll need it.” This sent Sarah into a frenzy. She began to scream and swing at Kai as Jessie watched her, surprised at this sudden outburst. Kai slapped Sarah with the back of his hand, causing her to fall back into the wall and hit her head. She instantly burst into tears. “You’re so fucking annoying,” Kai said. “At least Jessie knows her place… well, her place as the leader of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee,” Kai burst into hysterical laughter at this. Jessie whined in embarrassment, tears falling down her face. 

Kai grabbed Sarah’s ankle and yanked her onto her back as she whimpered in fear, before he knelt down on top of her and pulled down the bust of her tight red dress, gripping and squeezing her brownish-pink nipples. Sarah screamed in pain as Kai laughed. “You stupid fucking whore,” Kai growled. “You deserve this. You deserve even worse, you little cunt!” Tears streamed down either side of Sarah’s face. “You walk around town acting like the baddest bitch there is, flashing your tits and ass in all of the clubs. You should have expected an alpha male like me to enslave you as my personal whore.” 

Kai stood, and Sarah lifted the bust of her dress back up with trembling hands. “Now, I want to take you two out in public,” Kai began. “However, people around town have been looking for you, Sarah… as for Jessie? Well, no one cares about women with small tits.” Jessie whimpered in dismay. Were people really not looking for her, all because her tits were small? “So, Sarah is gonna wear this.” Kai leaned over and pulled a rubber mask out of the plastic bag. It was made of white latex, with plump red lips and blue ‘eyeshadow’ above the eye holes. There was a long, dark wig attached to the scalp of the mask. Kai threw it at Sarah, who picked it up and stared down at it. “Put it on,” Kai demanded.

Terrified and defeated, Sarah pulled on the mask. Jessie watched on in terror and disgust. Kai walked over to Sarah and stroked the side of the mask. “That’s a good whore,” Kai whispered. He grabbed Sarah’s hand, then Jessie’s, forcing them both to stand up. “Now… follow me.”

*

A few minutes later, the two young women were tied up in the trunk of Kai’s car. Their tits jiggled with every bump, enhancing their embarrassment (especially Jessie’s). They had no idea where Kai was taking them. Of course, they hoped that they were being set free, but they highly doubted that was the case. After about fifteen minutes of driving, Kai stopped the car. The two women heard him step out and walk over to the back of the car. He opened the trunk, letting the evening light of the setting sun beam down on the two women. He smiled down at his two slaves.

Kai untied the two women and pulled them out of the trunk. They staggered to their feet, looking around nervously. They were in… a parking lot. A busy parking lot. Immediately, Sarah’s eyes widened under her mask. “Help!” Sarah screamed. “Help us!” Kai just laughed as people glanced over to the two, looking confused and amused at the same time. 

“What is wrong with you people?” Jessie cried. “We’ve been kidnapped!”

“Shut the fuck up!” A man shouted. Jessie whimpered in fear and embarrassment. A crowd began to form around the two women and their captor. 

“Why would we help two sluts like you?” A woman called. She had long, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red trench coat and shiny black heels. “You’re clearly BDSM practitioners. We’ve seen that man before, hauling around sluts like you.” The woman pulled her phone out and began to record the women. “In fact, this will be great for my next news story.” Jessie and Sarah stared back at the crowd helplessly.

“What’s up, bro?” A man asked, high-fiving Kai. 

“Hey, Rudy. I’m just letting my new slaves get some fresh air,” Kai replied. The man he was speaking to turned to the two women, smirking. 

“Wow,” Rudy exclaimed. “You’ve never had a slave with such small tits!” Jessie gasped, covering her bust immediately. Rudy stormed over to her and yanked her hands off of her tits, which prompted Kai to start groping them. Jessie groaned in a mix of embarrassment and arousal as she was groped by her captor. She felt another pair of hands lift up her dress and grope her ass cheeks, which caused her to whimper in pain, as she was still covered in welts and bruises from both her whipping - not to mention all of her spankings. She turned around to see the woman in the red trench coat squeezing her ass cheeks. 

“Fuck yeah,” Rudy groaned as he began to grope Sarah’s tits. “Spank that bitch, Serena!” Following his command, Serena pulled up the skirt of Jessie’s dress and began to spank her bruised ass. Jessie squealed and tried to run, but Kai kept a firm grip on her tits. She was helpless. More and more people began to touch, grope, and spank Jessie’s body. They were touching anything they could get their hands on. The same was happening to Sarah at the same time - dozens of strangers were groping her tits, ass, and pussy. A few were even stroking her arms, stomach, thighs, shoulders, and the rubber mask hiding her identity. 

The crowd pulled Jessie and Sarah onto their backs on the ground, still groping the two ladies. Kai pulled Jessie’s black lace panties off, tossing them aside. He began to rub Jessie’s clit as she moaned loudly, thrashing her head from side to side. Her pussy was already soaked and throbbing. Jessie gasped as Kai slipped one of his fingers into her, writhing it around inside of her tight cunt. Serena pulled the bust of Jessie’s dress down and reached under her lacy black bra, grabbing her nipples and pinching them, sending pain and pleasure shooting through her small tits. “Puh-puh-please…” Jessie groaned, her eyes rolling back. 

Meanwhile, Sarah had been pinned down as her legs were spread by Rudy. He rubbed Sarah’s clit with his fingers, causing her to moan in unwanted pleasure underneath her mask. He slid two fingers deep into her pussy, causing her entire body to jolt. Two strange men firmly held her arms in place over her head, while two women held her ankles in place. Rudy slid a third finger into Sarah as she began to scream.

Kai slid a second finger into Jessie’s cunt as she writhed under the curious hands of all of the strangers groping her. Kai began to slide his fingers in and out of Jessie’s pussy, finger-fucking her. She thrashed around furiously as her whole body was violated. She bit her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to contain her moans, but it was useless. She couldn’t help it. She began to moan even louder than before, giving in to the pleasurable sensations. She felt a pair of hands grab the bust of her dress and tear it open, and the crowd quickly took the opportunity to rip her dress off completely. She was then left almost entirely naked - besides her lacy black bra.

Sarah was now crying and whimpering helplessly as Rudy fucked her with three of his fingers, stretching out her hole wider than it already had been by her captor. Despite the pain, she was horrified to realise that her pussy - as well as her smooth, pale thighs - were smeared with her own juices. Rudy’s finger-fucking, as well as the crowd groping and humiliating her, was making Sarah’s pussy throb violently and become wetter than it had ever been before. Her vulva was leaking profusely, dripping all over Rudy’s fingers and further lubricating them.

As Jessie’s tits were groped and her pussy was fingered, she reached out and searched the ground around her desperately for something to cling onto. Her hand traced something cold and hard. She picked it up and realised it was a rock. Without thought or planning, Jessie swung the rock. It hit several arms of the strangers groping her, before colliding with Kai’s head. He screamed and fell onto his side, and Jessie gasped as his fingers slid out of her, but she had no time to dwell. She got up and pushed her way through the crowd, running away. She felt horrible for leaving Sarah, but she knew that if she tried to rescue her, it would end in Jessie herself being captured once again. She could come back for Sarah later.

Jessie ran through the streets, nearly naked, whimpering in terror. Her long brown hair flew out behind her as she ran, looking around desperately for someone to help her. She could hear the angry crowd behind her, catching up with her quicker than she thought they would. Finally, she saw a woman walking down the street. She had a bright auburn ponytail, wearing a lavender-coloured outfit and carrying a cane. She was also wearing cat-eye glasses and purple makeup. Jessie ran over to the woman and grabbed her arm. “Help me!” Jessie screamed. The woman cried out in surprise and pushed Jessie away, causing her to fall on her ass. She screamed as her bruised ass cheeks collided with the hard concrete below.

“Get off me, you freak!” The woman exclaimed angrily. 

“P-Please help me,” Jessie begged, staggering to her feet. “I was kidnapped… they’re after me… please…” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” the woman replied. For a moment, Jessie thought she was about to be rescued. “Why would I help a self-abasing whore such as yourself?” Jessie’s expression dropped. A moment later, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Standing in front of her was Kai, now bleeding from the head, all of his friends behind him. Sarah was being held firmly in place by Rudy.

“You fucking bitch,” Kai growled. He slapped Jessie, who cried out and fell back into the woman with the cane. She turned back to her, opening her mouth to beg her for help once again. However, before Jessie could speak, the woman slapped her. Jessie cried out and turned back to Kai, who grabbed her bra and tore it off of her chest. She fell backwards, crying out as her bruised backside hit the ground. The crowd cheered victoriously as Jessie’s small tits were exposed. Many of them were pointing, holding their bellies, doubling over, and recording her with their phones.

“Fuck yeah!” Rudy roared, clapping. The whole crowd applauded, still laughing. Jessie burst into tears, covering her tits. Kai grabbed her by the wrists, yanking her hands off of her tits and pulling her to her feet. He dragged her back to the parking lot as the crowd followed, still cheering. When they reached Kai’s car, he and Rudy tied up Jessie and Sarah before shoving them back into the trunk.

Jessie wept loudly in the dark trunk, her hands tied behind her back. She had never felt so utterly humiliated in her life. She kept having flashbacks of the crowd laughing and cheering, pointing and holding their bellies, doubling over, filming her. Her embarrassment was painful - a sharp piercing feeling in her stomach that made her flush shamefully. “I’m so sorry,” whispered to her friend. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Jessie sobbed. “I just left you there.”

“You had no choice,” Sarah replied. “I’m sorry that happened to you. We’re going to escape eventually.” Jessie shuffled over to Sarah and rested her head on her shoulder. The two eventually fell asleep, physically and emotionally exhausted by another day of torturous humiliation.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah laid on her back in the dungeon, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She had awoken sometime earlier, but she couldn’t say exactly how long she had been awake. The previous evening, she and Jessie had been taken back to Kai’s house, and once again, shackled in the basement. Kai had promised them that not only would Jessie pay for attempting to flee, but Sarah would also be punished for her friends ‘crime.’ All Sarah could do now was wait for more torture and misery to come her way.

Seemingly on queue, she heard the basement door creak open and closed, and the light above the room flickered to life. Sarah didn’t bother to look - she knew who it was. “Good morning,” Kai said. He sounded excited. Sarah didn’t respond. In her peripheral vision, she saw Jessie sitting up beside her. “Hey!” Kai growled, kicking Sarah in the leg. She barely winced. Furious, Kai knelt down and pulled down the bust of Sarah’s red dress, grabbing and squeezing both of her nipples. This finally got a response out of the young woman as she squealed in pain. Kai grinned down at her, satisfied. “That’s my girl!” 

Kai stood up as Sarah began to whimper in fear, pulling the bust of her dress back up and yanking at her chains. She crawled into the corner, and her eyes widened in terror as she heard loud footsteps heading towards the basement. Kai opened the basement door, and a man entered the room. He stepped into the middle of the basement, the light bulb shining directly onto him. He was tall, around 5’11 or so, wearing a black button-up shirt, black pants, and black cuban heels. He had a sharp jawline, blue eyes, tanned skin, and long blonde hair. In his hands was a black paddle. “Good morning ladies,” the man said in a smooth, confident tone of voice. Kai leaned against the far wall, watching as his acquaintance stepped closer to the girls.

“My name is Michael Langdon,” the man began, stopping in front of the two cowering girls. “I was sent here to evaluate the two of you.”

“Evaluate us for what?” Jessie asked nervously.

“To see if you are worthy for my two employees, Mr. Nutter and Mr. Pfister,” Michael responded. “Their assistant, Ms. Wilhemina Venable, recommended your services to them. But they are quite a choosy pair, so I was sent to see if your services are satisfactory.” 

“Services?!” Sarah scoffed. “We’re not prostitutes. We’re not doing this willingly. We were kidnapped!”

“Of course you were,” Michael laughed.

“We were!” Jessie cried. “We swear!”

“Oh, I know that,” Michael replied. “I just don’t care. Now, who do I start with?” He pointed the paddle to Sarah. “You have bigger tits and a far superior body…” Jessie blushed, and tears immediately welled in her eyes. She covered her exposed breasts with her hands. Michael noticed this, drifting the paddle over to Jessie. “However, you look much more sensitive and insecure…” He walked over to Jessie, kneeling down and stroking her cold, pale skin. She flinched at this, the grip on her tits tightening. “So small and petite…” Michael muttered.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Jessie begged.

“Hurt you?” Michael exclaimed. He put down the paddle, reaching up and stroking Jessie’s face. “Of course not. You’re perfect. Not for Mutt and Jeff... but for me.” Jessie furrowed her brows, confused. 

“I-I don’t understand,” Jessie whimpered. 

“When the world is rebuilt in my father’s image, I’ll ensure that you’re by my side as my obedient wife,” Michael stated. “But for now, I have a job to do.” Michael grabbed Jessie’s wrists and pulled her hands off of her small tits. Jessie whimpered as Michael began to grope her, drifting his thumbs over her hard, sensitive nipples. Jessie let out a moan as she felt unwanted pleasure from this act. Michael smirked at this. “I see you have quite sensitive tits,” Michael said as he squeezed them. “Very good.” He grabbed her nipples and lightly squeezed them, causing her to moan loudly, closing her eyes. She could do nothing to fight back, so she decided to simply sit back and let Michael do whatever he wanted to. 

Michael leaned forward and began to suck on Jessie’s right nipple, tweaking the other with his pointer finger and thumb. Jessie began to moan repeatedly, thrashing her head from side to side as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her nipples were getting harder by the second. Her clit was tingling and throbbing, her pussy already drenched. She felt so ashamed of how her body was reacting to this violation. 

Michael lowered his free hand to Jessie’s pussy, where he began to slowly rub her clit. Jessie bit her lip in a pitiful attempt to contain her moans, but she quickly let out a loud cry of pleasure as Michael increased his speed, furiously flicking Jessie’s sensitive clitoris. Before she had met Kai, she had never experienced an orgasm in her life. She had heard of them, but she had no idea how one felt. Now, she had experienced multiple of them, all against her will. Despite that… she had to admit to herself that they felt utterly incredible, like nothing she had ever felt before in her whole life. Now, as Michael rubbed her clit and sucked on her nipple, occasionally clenching it in between his teeth, she felt herself rapidly approaching another climax.

Jessie reached the peak of her unwanted sexual pleasure, clenching her whole body in a desperate attempt to contain her orgasm. Unfortunately, it was pointless - she was pushed over the edge as Michael reached under her clitoral hood and began to rub her bare clitoris, biting her nipple gently at the same moment. Jessie screamed in euphoric pleasure as she was plunged into exquisite sexual ecstasy, her whole body throbbing with pleasure. Her nipples, clitoris, and cunt were the main points of pleasure, with it shooting through her body from those parts of her body specifically. 

Desperate to anchor herself in this storm of pleasure, Jessie reached up and gripped Michael’s muscular shoulders, her chains rattling. Michael laughed, his voice muffled by Jessie’s breast. Finally, Jessie’s orgasm began to fade, and Michael parted from Jessie’s tits and pussy, standing up and admiring his work. Jessie was a quivering mess, crouched in the corner, her pussy slick with her own fluids, her nipples covered in shallow bite marks. A large bulge had grown in the crotch of Michael’s jeans. 

“Good job, man!” Kai exclaimed, laughing. Michael only glanced over at him, before looking back to Jessie. He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her onto her front, where she cried out in a mix of surprise and pain. 

“We’re not done yet!” Michael yelled. He knelt down beside Jessie, picking up the paddle. He gasped laughter when he saw that her ass was covered in bruises and welts. Jessie hissed in pain as Michael stroked her sensitive ass cheeks. “They’ve really done a number on you, haven’t they?” Michael asked rhetorically. He swung his hand, smacking her ass. Jessie squealed in pain as Michael chuckled. “You think that hurts?” Michael asked. “Well, how about this?” 

Jessie screamed in surprise and pain as the paddle collided with her backside. Only a second later, it hit her on the ass again. And again. And again. She squealed and kicked her legs up and down, hitting the ground with her fists out of rage and embarrassment. Her face was flushed crimson, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Stop it!” Jessie screamed. “Please!”

“Shut up, slut!” Michael shouted as he continued to paddle her ass. “You don’t get to speak unless spoken to. You’re a slave!” Michael smacked Jessie’s sensitive and bruised ass repeatedly, deriving sadistic pleasure from Jessie’s screaming and squirming. He tossed the paddle aside and began to use his hands, slapping Jessie’s ass cheeks over and over. Jessie writhed under his grip as she whimpered in pain and humiliation. Michael watched with insane glee as he spanked Jessie’s ass, her flesh rippling with each hit. 

Finally, Michael gave Jessie one ultimate, hard spank with both of his hands on both of her ass cheeks, resulting in Jessie letting out an extremely loud shriek of pain. Sarah winced and clapped her hands over her ears, but instantly regretted it, fearing she had added to Jessie’s embarrassment. She dropped her hands to her sides, but it was too late - Jessie had seen her out of the corner of her eye, and it had indeed added to her humiliating experience. 

Michael stood up and looked down at Jessie. “Look at you,” he chuckled. “You’re pathetic.”

“B-But… you said I was perfect…” Jessie sobbed.

“Yeah, for fucking,” Michael scoffed. “But I’m saving you for later.” Michael turned to Sarah, smirking. “But as for you…” Sarah cowered away from Michael, tears welling in her blue eyes. 

“No…” Sarah murmured. Michael began to undress - first he took off his boots and socks, then his shirt - exposing his toned upper body - and finally his pants and boxers, revealing his huge, throbbing member. Sarah gasped at the sight of it. It wasn’t as large as Kai’s dick, but it was still extremely big. It was long and girthy, uncircumcised and throbbing with blue veins.

Michael grabbed Sarah by the ankle, pulling her onto her back as she wailed in horror. “N-No! No!” Sarah whimpered pitifully. Jessie watched on, horrified and helpless to stop the attack. Michael pulled down the bust of Sarah's dress and began to slap her tits, grinning madly.

“I love your big fucking tits!” Michael exclaimed joyfully. “They’re nothing like Jessie’s itty bitty titties!” Michael laughed, shaking his head in disapproval over Jessie’s breast size. Jessie gasped and covered her breasts in shame. Kai stormed over to her and yanked her hands off of her chest.

“If you cover those pathetic little tits one more time,” Kai growled, “I’m going to spank you. And then I’ll fuck you.” Jessie’s eyes widened in horror. Michael turned his head to face Kai. 

“You’ll do no such thing,” Michael snarled. “She’s mine.” Jessie blushed profusely at this. Before Kai could respond, Michael turned his attention back to Sarah. Kai walked back to the far corner of the room as Michael pulled the skirt of Sarah's dress up to her waist, laying on top of the defenceless woman and lining up the tip of his dick to her vaginal entrance.

“Please,” Sarah whined. “I can’t get fucked again. It hurts so bad.” Michael laughed at this.

“What a fucking whore,” Michael said degradingly. “You’re gonna get wrecked by this big fucking cock, whether you like it or not!” With that, Michael thrust forward, sliding his dick inside of Sarah, who screamed in a mix of surprise, pain, and unwanted pleasure. “Yeah, you love it!” Michael shouted. “Whore!” He started thrusting into Sarah over and over, stretching out her tight pussy, which had already gotten slightly wet.

Sarah thrashed her head from side to side, her eyes rolling back. She felt so ashamed that she was deriving pleasure from this act. Michael’s dick just felt so good slamming in and out of her tight, wet cunt. Her clitoris was engorged with blood and throbbing ferociously, almost as though it were crying out to Michael for him to rub it. 

As that thought popped into Sarah’s mind, Michael reached down and began to rub Sarah’s clit as he fucked her. Sarah let out a loud moan as her whole body shuddered in ecstasy. “Harder!” Sarah cried, instantly regretting it. She didn’t want to get fucked. Her mind was screaming at her to get Michael off (and out) of her, but her body wanted Michael to destroy her. She reached up and gripped Michael’s tight, firm biceps, feeling dizzy and euphoric. Michael complied with Sarah’s demand, putting each of his hands on either side of her head and pounding her harder and faster.

Michael groaned in extreme pleasure as he felt Sarah’s pussy tighten around his large penis, his balls slapping against the skin in between her cunt and her asshole. “Fuck yeah!” Michael cried. “I’m fucking wrecking that tight little hole!” As he said this, Sarah squealed in euphoric pleasure as an orgasm hit her all of a sudden. Her whole body shook and her pussy quivered as the orgasm shot from her clit and nipples throughout her muscles. She felt her stomach tighten as she climaxed. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Michael yelled. Before Sarah had time to react, she cried out in unison with Michael as he shot ropes of hot cum deep inside of her cunt. Michael collapsed on top of Sarah, gasping loudly, his chest heaving up and down, his rock hard nipples pressed firmly against hers. After a few moments, he slid out of Sarah and stood up, his cock still semi-hard and slathered in Sarah’s vaginal fluids and his own cum. 

Kai chuckled as he watched Sarah turn onto her side, bursting into tears as Michael’s cum slowly dripped out of her cunt. “Pathetic little bitch,” Kai laughed. 

“Her cunt was sloppy from all the times you came in her,” Michael said to Kai, who laughed once again as he walked over to Michael and high-fived him.

“Hell yeah, man!” Kai exclaimed proudly. Sarah continued to weep quietly as Michael got dressed. When he was done, he looked over to the two women. 

“Well,” Michael began, “you two have certainly given me a lot to think about.” He turned to Kai, shaking his hand. “I’ll get back to you soon.”

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Kai replied, smirking. He then led Michael out of the basement, switching off the light and slamming the door closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah laid on her side, her hands between her thighs, sobbing loudly as Michael's warm cum leaked out of her pussy. Jessie crawled over to her friend, gently touching her shoulder. Sarah flinched, but settled down when she saw that it was Jessie. "I'm so sorry, Sarah!" Jessie whimpered. "I should have stopped him."

"Nothing… you could have done…" Sarah groaned. Her pussy was throbbing with dull pain. Jessie sat up beside her.

"C'mon, sit up for just a moment," Jessie said. Sarah moaned in pain as Jessie helped her sit up in the corner. Then, Jessie pulled up the bust of Sarah's dress, before pulling down the skirt. "That's better," Jessie said, smiling. Despite her misery, Sarah smiled back. If it weren't for Jessie, she would have given up by now.

"I can't do this for much longer," Sarah whispered. "I'm in so much pain."

"Me too," Jessie replied. "We haven't eaten in days, he keeps torturing us, you're being fucking raped… we have to find a way out of here."

"I know," Sarah said. "Just not now… I can barely move."

"Of course," Jessie nodded in understanding. "Lay down and get some rest, okay?" Sarah nodded, and Jessie helped her onto her back. Jessie laid down next to Sarah, and the two drifted off to sleep.

*

Jessie and Sarah were awoken abruptly as freezing cold water was tossed onto their bodies. The two quickly crawled into their respective corners of the basement, coughing and shivering. Stood in front of them were four men: Kai, Michael, and two young men that the women had never seen before. They both had bowlcuts, but one was brunette with a beard and a tall, broad body, while the other was blonde, slightly shorter with a clean-shaven face. "Ladies," Michael began, "say hello to Mutt Nutter and Jeff Pfister." Michael pointed to the brunette, then to the blonde. It was only then that Jessie saw that Mutt was holding a video camera in his large hand.

"You two are even sexier in person," Jeff said, grinning excitedly.

"Well, mostly Sarah," Mutt added. Jeff laughed and high fived his friend. Jessie blushed profusely and covered her tits, only for Kai to march over to her and yank her hands away from her chest, exposing her small tits once again. She saw Mutt focus the camera on her body. "Those are some nice little titties," Mutt groaned. Jeff licked his plump lips. Jessie winced at the word 'little'.

Jessie and Sarah watched as Jeff picked up two red candles from the floor behind him, handing one each to Michael and Kai. Then, Kai produced a metal lighter from his pocket, flipping it open and lighting both candles. He stuffed the lighter back into his pocket and glared down at the girls, a sadistic look on his face. "Michael," Kai began, "rip Sarah's dress off." Without a word, Michael walked over to Sarah and grabbed the bust of her dress, tearing it in half as her big tits popped out of the tight material. He then used his brute strength to rip the rest of the dress away from her pale body, tossing it behind him. Jeff caught it and buried his face in it, inhaling deeply and moaning as a bulge formed in the crotch of his burgundy jeans.

At the same moment, Michael pulled Jessie onto her back by the ankle as Kai did the same to Sarah. Then, the two began their torture. Kai held the candle over Sarah's body at an angle, looking for a good place to pour the hot wax onto as Sarah watched on helplessly. Finally, Kai settled for her nipples. He tilted the candle downwards, and Sarah screamed in pain as hot wax spilled all over her sensitive nipples, splattering her large breasts. Her body shook as Kai began to pour the wax all over her, the sadist clearly revelling in her pain and suffering.

Meanwhile, Jessie was already crying and yanking at her heavy chains desperately before Kai had even begun to pour the wax - Sarah's screams of pain were enough to send Jessie into a frenzy of terror. "Where should I pour wax onto first?" Kai asked. "Your pussy, your ass, or your tits?" Jessie ignored him, crying even louder. Kai shrugged. "Pussy it is." Jessie shrieked in agony as Kai poured burning hot wax directly onto Jessie's clit. 

"I…" Jessie wheezed. She was in excruciating pain. However, she was incredibly ashamed to realise that with this pain came pleasure. "Stop," was all that Jessie could muster. "Please, Kai." Her captor paused, seemingly considering her plea. Then, he shook his head.

"Nah," Kai said. He poured hot wax onto Jessie's pink nipples, causing her even greater pain than before. She screamed as her body shook in fear and agony. He then leaned down and grabbed her chain, yanking it back and sending Jessie sprawling onto her front. Before she had a chance to realise what was going to happen, Kai had begun to pour hot candle wax onto Jessie's bare ass cheeks. She began to squeal pitifully from a mix of pain and embarrassment, kicking her legs up and down. 

Beside Jessie, Sarah was still laying on her front, shuddering and writhing as Michael slowly trickled wax all over her. He went back and forth from her tits to her cunt, each time paying special attention to her most sensitive body parts. Finally, he blew out his candle and turned to look at Jeff and Mutt. "You think she's ready?" Michael asked.

"I don't know about her, but we sure are!" Mutt replied, rubbing his crotch. Kai blew out his own candle, which Michael promptly took from him, walking over to the basement door as Kai followed. 

"You two have fun," Kai said as he stopped at the basement door. "But remember, Jessie is completely off limits." With that, he turned and left the basement, closing the door behind him.

Jessie crawled into her corner, sobbing into her knees. Sarah simply laid on her front, covered in hard wax, staring up at Jeff and Mutt in fear. She watched as Mutt walked over to the empty sink, propping the camera up on the brim, before returning to Jeff's side. "So Jessie is off limits, huh?" Jeff asked rhetorically. He looked down at Sarah. "I guess we'll have to make do with you." With that, the two men undressed. Jeff was skinny and smooth all over with fluffy, gingerish pubes, while Mutt was covered in dark hair all over his broad body. While Jeff's cock stood at a slightly above average length with a regular width, Mutt's cock was at least 7 inches and extremely thick. Sarah gasped at the sight of it. Mutt grinned, swinging his dick from side to side. 

"You like that, slut?" Mutt asked. Jeff laughed and high-fived his friend. Then, Jeff did something strange - he laid on his back beside Sarah. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Mutt asked, bewildered. "Sit on it!" Sarah began to weep quietly, not moving. Furious, Mutt leaned down and grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her on top of Jeff, who spat on his palm and rubbed his saliva all over his dick. He then lined up the tip of his uncircumcised cock to the entrance of her asshole. Sarah gasped as she felt Jeff force his dick inside of her anus with little lubrication. 

Mutt pushed Sarah back, prompting her to lay down on top of Jeff in the reverse cowgirl  
position with his cock in her ass. She was dismayed when Mutt spread her legs, exposing her wet pussy lips. Mutt gasped laughter, shaking his head in disapproval. "This fucking slut is already wet!" Mutt exclaimed. Jeff laughed at this. 

"Of course she is," Jeff responded. "We already know this little cunt loves to get dicked down. She's not even a person, she's just three holes for men to fuck and dump their cum into."

"Fuck yeah, bro!" Mutt exclaimed. He crawled on top of the two and pressed the tip of his thick, circumcised cock against Sarah's pussy lips, rubbing it up and down against her vaginal opening.

"No…" Sarah groaned. Ignoring her cries, Mutt shoved his dick deep inside of Sarah's pussy. Jeff and Mutt moaned in unison as Sarah cried out in pain. Mutt grabbed Sarah by the hips and began to pump in and out of her cunt. Jeff joined in on fucking Sarah, thrusting in and out of her asshole. Sarah simply laid there, sandwiched between the two men, helpless to stop them. She felt overwhelmed with pain and pleasure as both of her holes were being pounded harder and faster by the second.

Jeff and Mutt's balls slapped together as they double penetrated Sarah, stretching out her pussy and her asshole at the same time. All three of them began to sweat, filling the room with the familiar aroma of hot, steamy sex. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the basement, along with the loud moans of the men.

Sarah could no longer contain her animalistic desire. She began to moan loudly along with Jeff and Mutt, giving in to the extremely pleasurable sensation of getting fucked by two cocks at the same time. Her pussy and asshole were making wet and sloppy sloshing sounds as they were pounded, her cunt leaking juices that trickled out from around Mutt's cock and onto Jeff's, which he subsequently fucked back inside of her through her asshole.

Sarah could feel herself building up to an orgasm, but she didn't even attempt to stop it. She was too lost in her own euphoria to care about shame or humiliation. In that moment, all she knew was pleasure. Her orgasm hit her harder than ever before, causing her to scream in extreme sexual ecstasy, her pussy throbbing and pulsating, both of her holes gripping the two mens cocks firmly. Her nipples became rock hard, and her vulva was leaking profusely. 

"Fuck!" Sarah cried. At that same moment, Jeff and Mutt began to thrust into Sarah harder and faster. Her fluids had spilled all over the two mens legs and genitals, causing the sound of skin slapping against skin to become even louder and wetter as it bounced off of the dungeon walls. Finally, Mutt grunted deep in his throat as he dug his short fingernails into Sarah's smooth flesh. He shuddered in pleasure as he sprayed hot cum deep inside of Sarah's cunt, his balls tightening rapidly. He moaned as he continued to shoot his sperm into the quivering Sarah.

Feeling Mutt's semen shooting into Sarah's cunt through the thin lining separating his and his best friend's cocks, Jeff felt his own climax rapidly approaching. He reached around Sarah and grabbed her big tits with his hands, slamming into Sarah's ass without mercy. He moaned loudly as he exploded inside of her asshole, filling her up with ropes and ropes of hot, thick, gooey sperm.

Mutt and Jeff's softening dicks fell out of Sarah at the same moment, causing a tidal wave of cum to gush out of her holes and splatter the two men, who chuckled in amazement. Mutt stood up as Jeff threw Sarah off of him and followed. The two men silently pulled their clothes back on, before Mutt walked over to the sink and picked up the camera. He pressed a few buttons, grinning to himself. "We got everything," he announced. 

"Nice!" Jeff replied. He turned to Sarah, who was huddled in the corner, her thighs smeared with cum. "Sorry, Sarah… but that video is being posted online as soon as we get back to headquarters." Jeff turned and left the basement, leaving the door open. Mutt waved goodbye to the girls. 

"See you later, sluts!" Mutt said. He walked out of the basement, slamming the door shut behind him. Sarah heard two pairs of footsteps walking upstairs, and a few moments later, a car starting up and speeding away outside. A few minutes later, she heard more footsteps - this time, however, they were coming towards the basement.

The basement door opened and Kai stepped inside, followed closely behind by Michael. Jessie whimpered in fear, her whole body shaking. Kai saw Sarah's state - covered in wax, bruises, sweat, vaginal fluids, and gallons of semen - and groaned. "They really roughed you up, didn't they?" Kai asked. Sarah ignored him, crying into her knees. "All fucked up with your messy hair, covered in cunt juices and alpha male jizz…" 

"You finally did it, Kai," Michael stated. "You broke Sarah." Michael turned to look at Jessie, who was still cowering in the corner like her friend. "Don't worry Jessie," Michael laughed. "We'll break you next." Jessie's eyes widened at this. Michael turned and left the basement. Winking Jessie goodbye, Kai followed his acquaintance out of the room, switching off the light and slamming the basement door shut behind him as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah’s eyes slowly fluttered open, staring up at the ceiling of the dark, cold basement she was trapped in. Her pale body was shivering, covered in painful bruises and welts. Her thighs were sticky from the dried cum that had splattered them when it had seeped out of her vagina and anus the previous day. Tears immediately began to fall from her blue eyes as she recalled the torture and rape that had been inflicted on her so far. She felt so used. So broken. 

She turned her head to see Jessie beside her, also chained to the wall. She was laid on her side, facing away from Sarah. Her body was nude, slim and petite as usual. She was even skinnier than before, due to the fact that Kai had been starving the two girls. Sarah felt rage bloom within her. Not only had Kai kidnapped, raped, tortured, and humiliated Sarah, he had done the same thing to her friend, Jessie. He was truly a monster.

Sarah knew she had to get out of there. She couldn’t take it anymore. The physical and mental torture was one thing, but seeing her friend getting molested and abused was truly awful. The young woman sat up, crying out in pain at the pressure put on her injured holes. Jessie awoke beside Sarah, sitting up and touching her friend’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Jessie asked. 

“No,” Sarah sighed. “We have to get out of here, Jessie. It’s so horrible,” tears fell down Sarah’s face. She looked around at the room the two women were trapped in. “There has to be a way out.” Jessie followed Sarah’s gaze, scanning the room. “Wait…” Sarah whispered. She pointed to a shiny object on the ground. “What is that?” Jessie crawled over to it, reaching out for it. She cried out in pain as the metal handcuff around her wrist dug into her skin. She eventually managed to grab the small object, scuttling back to the wall. 

Jessie handed Sarah the object, which Sarah inspected. It was a small metal bobby pin. “That fucking idiot,” Sarah giggled. “He left a bobby pin on the ground.”

“So?” Jessie asked. “No offence, Sarah. I just don’t see how that can get us out of here.” Sarah smiled at Jessie, before plunging the pin into the keyhole of her own handcuffs. She twisted it around for a few moments, before the handcuffs popped open and fell to the floor. Jessie gasped. 

“Like that,” Sarah said. She used the pin on Jessie’s handcuffs, which also unlatched and fell to the floor in front of her. Jessie rubbed her red wrists, standing up. She helped Sarah to her feet, and the two women looked around the basement. 

“What do we do now?” Jessie asked. 

“We run!” Sarah cried, turning to leave. Jessie grabbed her arm.

“Wait!” Jessie exclaimed. “What if he’s still in the house?” Sarah paused.

“Shit, you’re right,” Sarah replied. She looked over to the sink and saw an empty metal bucket below it. She walked over to it and grabbed it. “Then we wait for him.”

*

Kai swung the basement door open, flicking on the overhead light and looking over to the far wall. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the two pairs of chained handcuffs attached to the wall…unlatched. His captors were gone. “Hey, asshole!” Sarah shouted from behind him. Kai swung around, only to be hit with a heavy metal bucket across the face. He cried out in surprise and pain as he fell to the floor. Sarah hit him on the head a few more times, before dropping the bucket and grabbing Jessie’s hand. “Run!” Sarah cried.

The two women ran out of the basement and up a flight of stairs. Sarah swung open another door at the top of the stairway, running into the downstairs hallway of a house. Jessie pointed to a door at the end of the hall. “That way!” Jessie cried. The two women ran to the door. As Sarah reached for the door handle, Jessie grabbed her hand. “Wait... I can’t do this.”

“What?!” Sarah responded.

“We’re naked!” Jessie whimpered. “I can’t expose myself to the world like this...” Sarah nodded, understanding. She turned and saw a staircase leading upstairs. 

“Come on,” Sarah said. “There must be some clothes upstairs.” Sarah led Jessie upstairs, where the two searched multiple rooms for some clothes to wear. Eventually, they found a room that seemed to belong to a young woman, where they picked out some clothing. When they were done, Sarah was wearing a lacy red bra, lacy red panties, black skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and black ankle boots with four inch heels - the only shoes she could find that would fit. Jessie was wearing a lacy black bra, lacy black panties, a short black dress (the only clothing in the whole house that comfortably fit her petite frame), and flat black pumps. 

“Alright,” Jessie said. “Let’s go.” The two ran back downstairs, where Jessie swung the front door open. They ran out of the house, looking around. It seemed to be mid-day, but the sky was so overcast that they couldn’t really tell. They looked around, but didn’t see anyone nearby. “Come on!” Jessie screamed. The two ran out into the streets in search for help. 

“Help!” Sarah cried. “Somebody help us!” The cold winter air bit at Jessie’s exposed skin, but she barely noticed. She was too full of adrenaline. Eventually, the two turned a corner onto a crowded street full of people. “Help us!” Sarah screamed. Everybody turned to face the two women, and many of them began to point and laugh. Jessie ran up to a young man and grabbed him by the arms.

“Help me!” Jessie cried. “I’ve been kidnapped!” The man shoved Jessie, and she squealed as she landed on her sore and bruised ass. 

“Get off me, bitch!” The man growled. 

“Hey!” Sarah shouted. “Don’t touch my friend!” The man swung his hand and slapped Sarah, who screamed and staggered back. Jessie got to her feet and tried running over to Sarah, but the man grabbed her. 

“Where do you think you’re going, bitch?” The man laughed. Jessie looked up at him. He appeared to be in his early to mid twenties, with a clean shaven appearance. He had short brown hair and small brown eyes. He had a somewhat muscular build, and was wearing black jeans with a leather jacket. He glared down at Jessie’s cleavage, which had been pushed up and together by the dress she was wearing. “What a fucking slut,” the man growled. “Wearing such revealing clothing in this kind of weather.”

“Please help...please help…” Jessie whimpered desperately. The man began to grope Jessie’s tits, licking his lips in arousal. 

“Such tiny titties,” the man laughed. Jessie’s face reddened in embarrassment. 

“What are you up to, Timothy?” Jessie heard a woman say. The woman joined the man - who Jessie assumed must be Timothy. Jessie’s eyes widened at the sight of the woman. It was the same woman with the cane who had allowed Kai to recapture her a few days prior - Wilhemina Venable. She was wearing a victorian-style black dress with long sleeves, a long skirt, and a lace cape that went just past her shoulders. Around her waist was a black leather belt with gold in the middle. 

“This little slut just grabbed me out of nowhere,” Timothy said. “Talking about how she’s been kidnapped.” 

“Oh, I know this whore!” Venable stated. “She did the same to me. Don’t worry about it, Timothy. She’s just a slutty little BDSM practitioner. Just another desperate whore.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Timothy replied. “But this pathetic slut sure does have some nice little titties.” Timothy continued to squeeze and grope Jessie’s small tits. Venable laughed.

“Nice tits?” Venable chuckled. “But they’re so small!” Jessie began to cry quietly, tears falling down her face. “Aww, the little slut is crying!” Venable exclaimed. “Did I touch a nerve, sweetie?” Jessie looked around for Sarah, but didn’t see her anywhere. In that moment, she felt utterly alone. “I guess we’ll have to teach this bitch a lesson about being modest in public,” Venable stated. The older woman nodded to Timothy, who grabbed Jessie and threw her onto her front in the middle of the street. Dozens of people gathered around her, watching the spectacle eagerly.

Timothy grabbed the back of Jessie’s dress, tearing it in half and pulling it off of her body. He tossed it into the crowd as they cheered at Jessie’s humiliation. “Why are you wearing such slutty underwear?” Timothy laughed. “I bet you did it to make yourself feel sexy, or just to make yourself feel better about your tiny tits.” The crowd erupted into laughter as Jessie wept. She tried to crawl away on her hands and knees, but Timothy used his shoe to push her back onto her stomach. He then knelt down behind her and yanked her lacy black panties off, tossing them into the crowd. He knelt down on the back of Jessie’s legs, smacking her ass cheeks with both of his large, manly hands. Jessie yelped in a mix of surprise, pain, and embarrassment. 

Timothy laughed as he began to spank Jessie, one cheek at a time. Jessie was squealing and kicking her legs up and down as the crowd laughed hysterically. Some of them were pointing, doubling over, and holding their bellies. Others had their phones out, taking pictures and recording her. Jessie could feel her ass cheeks turning bright red as blood rose to her bruised flesh. “Please stop!” Jessie begged. Timothy ignored her cries and continued to spank her.

After a few more hard smacks to Jessie’s backside, Timothy stood up and stepped back as Venable towered over the vulnerable, abused woman before her. “Please…” Jessie whimpered. Venable pouted sarcastically as the crowd laughed. 

“Poor thing,” Venable muttered. “That ass is already covered in bruises and welts, and that brute Timothy goes and spanks you…” Jessie’s face brightened. For a moment, she genuinely believed that Venable was going to show her mercy. “But it’s so invigorating to see you suffer, Jessie!” Venable exclaimed. With that, she nodded to Timothy, who pulled Jessie onto her hands and knees. Then, he held her in place as Venable swung her cane. Jessie screamed as Venable’s cane collided with her backside, resulting in a loud clapping sound that echoed throughout the street.

Jessie screamed and cried as Venable repeatedly struck her ass with her long, black cane, grinning madly as she did so. The crowd was roaring with applause and laughter at this point, and Jessie had never felt so ashamed in her whole life. When she was done caning Jessie, Venable used the end of her cane to rub Jessie’s clit. Jessie bit her lip in a desperate attempt at containing her moans, but it was ultimately pointless. Jessie let out a loud moan as Venable pushed her wooden cane against her pussy lips, slowly rubbing up and down. “Fucking slut,” Venable growled. “Cum for me.” Jessie began to rock back and forth, not even aware that she was doing so. She felt her stomach knot as she started building up to another orgasm. She didn’t know if she could even handle an orgasm at that moment, but it didn’t matter - she was going to have one, whether she liked it or not.

Jessie cried out in unwanted pleasure as she reached her climax, her pussy throbbing and tingling, tightening and loosening by itself as waves of orgasm rippled through her clitoris and nipples and danced throughout her whole body. As Venable pulled her cane back to her side, Jessie collapsed onto her front. Just as the crowd began to advance towards Jessie’s limp, nearly nude body to commit an unspeakable act of violation against her, a man pushed his way through the crowd and to Jessie’s side. “What the hell is going on here?!” The man roared. Jessie recognised his voice - it was Detective Jack Samuels, the man Sarah had called the night Kai had kidnapped the two women.

Jack knelt down beside Jessie and gently touched her back. “Everyone, go away! Go the fuck home!” With that, the crowd groaned collectively, turning and leaving. “C’mon, Jessie. You’re safe now.” Jack helped Jessie to her feet, leading her to a cop car and helping her into the passenger seat. Jack sat in the driver’s side, turning his car on and driving away. 

“Please help me,” Jessie whimpered through tears. “I was kidnapped…”

“Don’t worry,” Jack replied. “You’re safe now. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“But...my friend! Sarah!” Jessie cried. “She was kidnapped too. We escaped, and now I don’t know where she is!”

“Don’t worry,” Jack said. “I’ll find her. I promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah slowly staggered down an empty sidewalk, the sun setting behind her. She couldn't tell how long she had been walking, but she felt exhausted. She had been separated from Jessie when the two had been overwhelmed by the crowd, but Sarah had managed to escape. She attempted to find a police station or something of the sort, but was unsuccessful. So when Jack Samuels pulled up beside her in his police car, despite his previous incompetence regarding her safety, she still felt immense relief. "Sarah?" Jack called. 

"Y-Yes!" Sarah cried. "Please help me. My friend and I were kidnapped. We-"

"I know," Jack replied. "Hop in." Without another word, Sarah opened the passenger side door and crawled inside, closing the door and fastening her seatbelt. "I already found Jessie and took her to the hospital." Sarah sighed in relief at this.

"Thank goodness," Sarah said. "I want to see her."

"You will," Jack stated. "But it's pretty far away, you know. And you look really weak. We should stop at my place first so you can rest."

"No!" Sarah cried. "I want to see Jessie now."

"I get that," Jack said. "I really do. But you look exhausted. Look…my house is only a couple of minutes away. You can take a shower, have something to eat, then I'll take you to the hospital. Sound good?" Sarah considered it. A hot meal did sound amazing to her.

"Okay," Sarah caved. Jack nodded his head in approval. After a few more minutes of driving, the sun had now completely set, and they had arrived at Jack's home. He parked up and helped Sarah out of the car, leading her into the house through the back door. They walked into a kitchen, where Jack flipped on the light and sat Sarah down. He began to prepare a bowl of soup for the young woman. 

"What exactly happened to you, Sarah?" Jack asked as he put the bowl in the microwave. 

"That creepy guy who tried to follow me home," Sarah began. "He kidnapped me and my friend. He chained us up in his basement and did...unspeakable things to us."

"I'm sorry," Jack said sympathetically. Sarah nodded. The microwave beeped and Jack took out the bowl of soup, placing it down in front of Sarah. He handed her a spoon, and she quickly demolished the meal. 

"Thank you," Sarah said as she wiped her mouth with a kitchen towel. "Would it be okay if I used your shower?"

"No problem," Jack said. "Come on." Jack led Sarah through a dark hallway and up the stairs, taking her into a bathroom. He pointed out where the soap, shampoo, conditioner, and towels were, before leaving her to clean up.

It was only when she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body that she realised she had no clean clothing to wear. "Um...Jack?" Sarah called. "I don't have any clean clothes."

"Come downstairs," Jack replied. "I have some of my sisters’ clothes down here." Confused, but too tired to question it, Sarah opened the bathroom door and walked downstairs, where Jack met her in the dark hallway. "This way," he said as he placed his hand on her back and led her to a door. "I keep extra clothes downstairs." Jack opened the door, prompting Sarah to walk downstairs. He followed close behind. Sarah walked down to another door, which she slowly pushed open.

Sarah gasped in horror at the sight in front of her. She was staring at Jessie, lying unconscious on the concrete floor with her wrists chained. Kai was standing in the centre of the room, his arms crossed, a smug grin across his face. Sarah was back in his dungeon. She spun around to face Jack, who quickly slapped her across the face and yanked her towel off, tossing it aside. "Did you seriously think I'd help a whore like you?" Jack snarled. Kai marched over to Sarah and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her across the room as she screamed in terror. Kai threw her onto her front next to Jessie's unconscious body. 

"No!" Sarah wailed as she turned to face the ceiling, tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Kai knelt down and latched the handcuffs around Sarah's wrists, before stepping back. Sarah staggered to her feet, turning to face Jack as he pulled something out of his equipment belt. It was a thick, black object with a red button on the side and two silver prongs at the end. As she watched Jack slowly tap his fingers on the black plastic, her eyes widened in horror when she realised what the device was - a stun baton, which was essentially a cattle prod for cops. Sarah wailed in horror as she yanked at her chain, falling onto her knees. 

Sarah scrambled to her feet once again as Jack advanced towards her. She backed into the left corner of the basement, tears streaming down her face as she stared up at Jack with a desperate expression on her face. "Please don't do this," Sarah begged. 

"Filthy whore," Jack growled. He pressed the end of the stun baton against her right nipple, switching it on. Sarah screamed in pain as electricity shot through her breast, sending her flying onto her back. Jack wasted no time in pressing the baton against her flesh once again, in the same spot as before. Sarah writhed in agony as her sensitive nipple was electrocuted by the device. Jack took his thumb off of the red button and began to trace the end of the device across Sarah's chest, over to her left nipple. He pressed the prongs against her other nipple and switched the stun baton on, causing Sarah's muffled cries of pain to echo through the basement. 

Jack once again lifted his thumb from the red button, trailing the end of the baton down Sarah's body to her belly button. He shoved the prongs against it and shocked her, sending waves of electricity through her belly button and into her asshole. She shuddered uncontrollably as she cried out in agony, helpless to stop the torture.

Jack took his thumb off of the button and traced the stun baton down to her right thigh, ramming the prongs into her flesh and shoving his thumb down on the red button. Sarah's whole body seized as she let out another muffled scream, electricity exploding through her thigh and vibrating through her whole leg. Jack continued to shock her inner thigh for another ten seconds, relishing in her agony. Finally, he released his thumb from the red button, causing the stream of electricity to cease. Sarah sighed in relief. However, something even worse happened next: Jack pressed the end of the baton to Sarah's vagina. She gasped as she felt the hot silver prongs slip past her pussy lips. 

"No…" Sarah groaned. With a sadistic grin, Jack pressed the red button. Sarah shrieked in excruciating pain as Jack shocked her cunt, the electricity shooting through her hole and up inside of her. Her clit throbbed with pain. Jack held his thumb down on the red button for fifteen seconds, before finally letting go and pulling the prongs out of Sarah, tossing the device aside. Sarah simply laid on her back, completely still, staring up at the ceiling hopelessly. Then, she began to cry out of pure terror when she heard Jack unbuckling his equipment belt. He tossed his belt down next to the discarded stun baton. He pulled off his boots and socks, then his pants, then his shirt. His body was beefy and toned, his abs and chest muscles perfectly defined. He was wearing a pair of tight white boxers, and his bulge was extremely prominent. 

Sarah gasped when Jack pulled his underwear off. His cock was absolutely enormous - even bigger than Kai’s. Her whole body squirmed in terror at the sight of it. “Please don’t,” Sarah begged. Ignoring her cries, Jack climbed on top of her, pressing the circumcised tip of his throbbing member against her vaginal opening. It was extremely difficult to enter her due to the muscles in her groin tightening from the electric torture. However, Jack was a very determined man. He grunted as he sunk his dick into Sarah’s tight cunt. Sarah wailed in agony.

Kai watched, grinning, as Jack smacked Sarah in the mouth, splitting her lip and leaving a spot of blood. “Fucking whore!” Jack snarled, thrusting forward. Sarah’s pained screams echoed through the basement. Jack began to slam into Sarah’s pussy at a much faster pace, completely disregarding the pain he was inflicting onto her. In fact, her pain was making him even more aroused. As for Sarah, this was nothing like the previous times she had been abused - this was pure and utter torture. She felt no pleasure, unwanted or otherwise. 

Jack curled his hand into a fist, using his other hand to balance himself above Sarah as he punched her in the mouth. Sarah fell into a daze, her eyes rolling back as Jack placed his hand back on the ground and continued to thrust into Sarah’s cunt with extreme brute force. His balls were slapping against the skin between her pussy and asshole, making a loud clapping sound. After a few more minutes of fucking Sarah, Jack began to moan louder as he approached orgasm. “You want me to cum in your pussy?” Jack asked, his dick slamming all the way into Sarah’s cunt multiple times a second. Sarah didn’t respond, so he wrapped his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Sarah coughed and gasped for air as Jack’s balls tightened and his dick fully stiffened inside of her. Jack moaned as he reached his climax, shooting lots of hot, gooey cum deep inside of her cunt. He collapsed on top of Sarah’s warm, sweaty body, gasping. Sarah’s eyes fluttered as she felt the pain in her vagina ease slightly, now only an occasional sharp throb. 

Sarah yelped as Jack pulled out of her, causing her even more pain. Jack stood up, quickly pulling his clothes back on. He grabbed his equipment belt and fastened it around his hips once more, picking up the stun baton and sliding it back in its holder. Then, he turned and smiled at Kai. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me,” Jack said. “Nice girls, by the way.” Kai grinned and high-fived Jack, who then walked over to the basement door, opening it and walking out. 

Tears filled Sarah’s blue eyes and fell down her temples as she watched Kai approach her. Her lips were smeared with her own blood, her bottom lip swollen. Her eyes were red from crying so much. Kai leaned over her, smirking in satisfaction. “Did you really think you could outsmart me, you little cum-dump?” Kai asked rhetorically. “This is what happens to stuck-up bitches like you, Sarah.” 

“F-Fuck you,” Sarah whimpered. She spat blood at him, and it splattered onto his face and shirt. A look of rage swept over Kai’s face, and he swiftly punched her in the face, knocking her out. A bruise was already forming around her right eye when Kai turned and left the basement, slamming and locking the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

As snow fell on the cold streets of a small town in Michigan, a young man with blonde hair walked down a side street, passing several houses that were coated in white. His name was Logan, and he loved to walk. Bundled up in a winter coat, a hoodie, a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, he had left his home earlier that day to take a long, winding walk in the cold winter environment. However, he had taken several wrong turns, and now he was in an unfamiliar town. He had foolishly left his phone at home, and there seemed to be no-one in sight to ask for directions.

And that was when he heard the screams. As he passed by a three story home on the corner of a suburban street, he heard the cries of a woman echoing from inside the walls. He knew he had to do something, but what? He didn’t have a cell phone, and there was nobody around to ask for help. So, he did the only thing he could think to do… he went to the house next door. He walked up to the front door and knocked rapidly, fear blooming in his stomach. After a few moments, a woman answered the door. She was dressed in a light purple skirt and suit jacket, pairing the outfit with black tights and shiny black heels. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing gold-rimmed cat-eye glasses. She was wearing purple eyeshadow and lipstick, along with what appeared to be purple blush. She was also wearing a black and gold belt around her waist, along with fingerless leather gloves that were dark purple. In her right hand was a brown cane with a plain, flat silver head. A badge attached to her belt identified her as Wilhemina Venable.

“Yes?” Wilhemina asked, confused.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Logan stated, “but I think something is going on next door. I can hear a lady screaming. Could you call the police for me? I’m sure it’s nothing, but I just want to be sure.”

“The house to my right?” Wilhemina asked.

“Yes,” Logan replied.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Wilhemina said. “That’s the house of my friend, Kai Anderson. He’s an avid horror movie fan, so what you’re hearing is likely his television.” Logan still looked unsure. “I can take you over there to see for yourself, if you’d like.” Logan considered Wilhemina’s offer. She seemed genuine enough, and her face looked kind and friendly. Logan nodded, already feeling somewhat relieved.

“Okay,” Logan answered, smiling. Wilhemina smiled back and nodded. 

“Let me just grab my coat,” Wilhemina said. She stepped back into the house for another minute or so, and returned wearing a purple winter coat. “Alright, let’s go.” Wilhemina closed the door behind her and led Logan over to the next house over, where she knocked on the front door. After a few long moments, a man with mousy facial hair, black eyes, and long blue hair answered. He was wearing a yellow sweater and blue denim jeans. 

“Ms. Venable,” the man greeted Wilhemina. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello Kai,” Wilhemina responded. “This young man heard strange noises coming from your home. He wanted to inform the authorities, but I know that you’re a fan of horror movies, so I wanted to show him that you were likely just watching a movie and that there is nothing to worry about.” 

“Of course,” Kai nodded, chuckling. “I was just watching a movie with my friend. Would you like to come in and see?” Logan paused, before shrugging. Kai also seemed nice enough, and Logan was quite the fan of movies himself. Maybe he could even make a few new friends today, and they could help him get back home. Logan stepped inside the home with Venable. Kai closed the door and led them to the basement door. He swung it open and led Logan downstairs, Venable following close behind. “My man cave is down here,” Kai laughed. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. But forgive the mess, I wasn’t expecting any more guests.” 

“That’s quite alright,” Logan replied. He was just excited to meet new people who seemed to have similar interests. Kai stepped aside when the three reached the bottom of the stairs, where there was another door.

“After you,” Kai said. Logan smiled and turned the door-knob, stepping inside the basement. He froze when he entered the room. He was not in some messy man-cave, or a gaming room. He was in a dungeon. The walls and floor were grey concrete, dirty and cold. There was a sink with a dripping faucet in the far right corner. And on the far wall across from him, two chains were attached to the wall. On the end of these chains were two young women, handcuffed and naked. One of them was laying on her back, extremely bruised and barely conscious. The other was cowering in the corner, gripping her chains and staring at Logan with wide, terrified eyes. 

Logan turned to face Kai and Wilhemina. “What is this?” Logan asked, horrified. “What the fuck is this?!” 

“What?” Kai asked. “Don’t you wanna fuck that blonde whore?” Logan’s face twisted in disgust.

“You sick f-” Kai swung his hand, slapping Logan and cutting him off. Logan cried out and staggered back, clutching his red cheek. 

“Fine,” Kai snarled. “If you’re going to be like that, I guess I’ll just have to make you one of my slaves.” Logan tried to flee from the basement, but Kai punched him, knocking him out. He collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

*

Logan’s eyes drifted open, his vision still blurry. The first thing he noticed was how cold he felt. For some reason, he was laying on his stomach on a concrete floor, completely nude. Then, he noticed that his body was rocking back and forth. He tried to get up, but he saw (and felt) heavy metal handcuffs latched around his wrists, the long chain attached to the middle of the wall in front of him. As he began to whine in terror and confusion, he felt a firm grip on his hair as someone pulled it. That was when the pain kicked in - not only from the hair pulling, but from something else, too. Something was sliding in and out of his asshole. As the person on top of him let go of his hair, Logan turned to see Kai on top of him, also naked, fucking him from behind. Tears fell from Logan’s wide, terrified eyes as he squirmed underneath the much stronger man.

“Stop…” Logan whispered. “Please.” Ignoring Logan’s pleas, Kai sped up his thrusts, fucking Logan harder and faster. After another minute of getting reamed out, Logan shuddered as he felt Kai shoot a hot load of cum inside of him. Kai cried out in pleasure as he orgasmed, his hips slapping against Logan’s plump ass cheeks and making the flesh ripple. He sighed as he slid out of the young man, standing up and getting dressed. Logan turned himself over, sitting up and wincing at the pressure put on his hole. He looked over to his right, seeing the bruised blonde lady crouched in the corner. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to his left to see a petite brunette with a sympathetic expression on her face. She was covering her breasts with her free hand.

“Where am I?” Logan cried. 

“You’re in my sex dungeon,” Kai chuckled. Logan looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Please let me go,” Logan begged. “Please!”

“Fuck that,” Kai responded. Logan noticed that Ms. Venable was watching them stoically from the far corner of the room. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“W-What?” Logan whimpered. Kai smirked, before walking over to the basement door and opening it. 

“Harrison!” Kai called upstairs. “Get your lazy ass down here!” After a few moments, Logan heard footsteps heading down to the basement. He watched in horrified anticipation as a tall, broad man with short brown hair and a dark beard walked into the basement. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a blue varsity jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers. He was grinning madly. 

“So this is the man-whore,” Harrison chuckled. 

“Yep,” Kai replied. “And he’s all yours.” Harrison’s smile widened even further. 

“Well, in that case,” Harrison began, “uncuff the little bitch.” Kai nodded, pulling a key from his pocket. He walked over to Logan and used the key to unlatch his handcuffs. Logan immediately got up and tried to run, but a swift punch in the stomach by Harrison stopped him. He fell to his knees, before Harrison grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. “Get up, whore!” Harrison growled. He dragged Logan over to the sink in the corner, which was halfway full of room-temperature water. Wilhemina watched in awe as Harrison shoved Logan’s head underwater. Bubbles erupted from the liquid as Logan screamed. Harrison ripped his head out of the water. “Stop!” Logan begged, coughing and wheezing. “Please!” Ignoring his cries, Harrison dunked his head back underwater. He pulled him up again, and water flooded out of Logan’s mouth. He dunked him again, and again. Finally, Harrison shoved Logan onto the floor, facing the direction of Sarah, who was watching the scene unfold in helpless horror. 

“Don’t do this,” Logan whimpered as Harrison loomed over him. 

“You think it’s time we call Jack downstairs?” Kai asked Harrison, who nodded excitedly.

“Jack!” Kai called upstairs. “Get down here… and bring your little toy with you.” After a minute or so, another man entered the basement. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. He had short, bleach-blonde hair. In his hand was a black stun baton. 

“Good evening,” Jack greeted Logan. He pressed the prongs at the end of the stun baton against Logan’s right ass cheek, pressing a red button on the side. Logan shrieked in pain as electricity shot through his thick ass cheek, rippling his flesh and bruising him. Jack then moved to the left cheek, pressing the prongs into his skin firmly and hitting the red button. Logan screamed once again as his butt cheek was shocked. Jack lifted his thumb from the red button and trailed the device up and down Logan’s nude body. Jack kicked Logan onto his front, before pressing the prod against his left nipple. 

Logan wailed in agony as Jack zapped his left nipple, sending electricity sparking through his sensitive chest. Jack then moved to the right nipple, which was even more sensitive than the left. Tears streamed from Logan’s eyes as his right nipple was shocked painfully. Thankfully, Jack moved on after a few moments, trailing the baton down to Logan’s belly. He shoved the prongs into Logan’s belly button, pressing the red button. Logan screeched in pain as electricity shot through his belly and into his asshole. 

Jack lifted his thumb from the red button, drifting the stun baton down to Logan’s genitals. The young man’s eyes widened in horror when he felt one prong press against his cock, and the other against his balls. “No!” Logan screamed. Grinning with sadism, Jack hit the button. Logan’s entire body seized up, and he let out a muffled cry as his cock and balls were electrocuted. Jack held down on the button for ten seconds, causing Logan immeasurable agony. 

Jack finally lifted his thumb from the red button, and the prongs from Logan’s flesh. Jack kicked Logan back onto his front, where he pointed to Logan’s butt with the device and nodded to Harrison, who knelt down on top of Logan and facing Jack, who moved around to the back of Logan. Jack slithered the end of the baton between Logan’s thick, hairless thighs, sliding the prongs into his tight asshole. Before Logan could protest, he was once again thrown into sheer agony as his asshole was shocked from the inside. This lasted for another ten seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Logan, who was writhing under Harrison as his cheeks were kept spread wide open.

Finally, Jack lifted his thumb from the red button and tossed the stun baton aside. Harrison stood, and Logan simply laid on his front, crying. He began to sob even louder when he heard Jack and Harrison unbuckling their belts. “No…” Logan moaned in despair as the two men fully undressed. While Harrison’s body was beefy and covered in thick, dark hair, Jack’s body was muscular and toned, mostly hairless. Unseen to Logan, Jack spat on his hand and rubbed his saliva along his huge cock, lubricating it. 

Logan began to squeal in terror as Jack laid down on top of him. “Shut up!” Jack growled, pressing the tip of his cock against the entrance of Logan’s ass. Harrison stood in front of the two men, smiling sinisterly. 

“Please don’t,” Logan begged. “My hole hurts.”

“Just relax,” Jack replied. “You’ll like this.” Logan screamed in pain as Jack shoved his member inside of his asshole. Harrison’s smile widened at the sight of Logan’s suffering. Jack thrusted deeper and deeper into Logan’s ass as he wailed in pain, his body rocking back and forth. Jack grabbed Logan by the throat and lifted him up slightly, forcing him to make eye contact with Harrison, who was also nude. Harrison’s cock was long and girthy, pulsating with arousal. 

“You wanna suck my cock?” Harrison asked. Logan desperately shook his head. “Tough shit,” Harrison laughed. He knelt down and shoved his dick into Logan’s mouth. Logan gagged as he felt Harrison’s cock sliding down his throat. Harrison began to thrust in and out of Logan’s throat and mouth, and the two men slamming into either end of Logan made his body slide back and forth rapidly against the cold concrete floor. He was getting fucked by two huge cocks in his ass and mouth at the same time, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After a few more minutes of Logan being raped in the mouth and ass, Jack’s dick stiffened fully as his balls tightened and he began to moan louder. His thrusts increased in speed and strength, his hips slapping against Logan’s butt cheeks as he quickly approached orgasm. Jack cried out in pleasure as hot cum spewed out of the tip of his cock and deep into Logan’s asshole. A few moments later, Harrison followed up with his own climax, moaning as he shot his load down Logan’s throat. Logan began to cough and choke on the substance, but Harrison kept his head in place. “Swallow it, bitch!” Logan grimaced as he was forced to gulp down Harrison’s cum. Jack and Harrison slid out of Logan’s holes and stood up, leaving him to collapse on his front, half-conscious, cum leaking out of his anus and soaking his hairless inner thighs. The two men got dressed and promptly left the basement as Logan faded from consciousness entirely.

*

Logan awoke sometime later, chained to the wall once again. He was still nude, his thighs sticky from Jack’s dried semen. Jessie and Sarah were still crouched in their corners, awake and terrified. Ms. Venable had left the basement, leaving Kai to watch over the three captives. “Don’t worry,” Kai spoke. “Your gangbang isn’t over yet, Logan.” Logan groaned in anxiety as he heard this. He couldn’t handle any more cocks inside of him. He wasn’t even gay - not that it mattered. It would be an awful experience either way.

Logan, Sarah, and Jessie all watched in fear as a man with long blonde hair wearing a black button-up shirt, black pants, and black cuban heeled boots entered the basement and stood beside Kai. “Michael,” Jessie gasped. The man - who Logan assumed must be Michael - turned to face her.

“Hello, Jessie,” Michael greeted, seemingly excited to see her. “I see we have a new guest joining us in the basement.” Michael nodded to Logan. 

“The little bitch heard Jessie screaming for help and tried to get Venable to rat us out,” Kai explained. “Luckily, she called me and told me what was going on, and I demanded that she took him to me.” 

“Good thing she did, too,” Michael stated. “We need some more dicks around here.” Logan’s eyebrows furrowed at this. He had no idea what they were planning, but he knew he wouldn’t like it. It was only then that he noticed his dick was fully erect, throbbing ferociously. Logan quickly crossed his legs, shamefully hiding his erection. Kai and Michael chuckled at this. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, bro,” Kai said. “We’re all grown men here. We can respect that a man will naturally get horny when he’s surrounded by a couple of tight pussies.” Logan felt sick. Nothing about this situation was arousing - so why was he hard? 

“Kai is joking, of course,” Michael said. “He drugged you with Viagra while you were passed out. Besides, Jessie is off limits for fucking anyway.” 

“Sarah, on the other hand…” Kai grinned. Sarah whined as she pulled at her chains. Logan looked over at her, then back to the two men.

“What are you going to do?” Logan asked. Michael smirked. With that, he raised his hands and, motioning to Logan with two fingers, somehow slammed the young man onto his back. Logan cried out in pain, watching as Michael used his bizarre power to control Sarah’s mind and force her to climb on top of Logan, facing away from him. “No!” Logan cried as Sarah grabbed his cock, pressing it against her pussy lips.

“I’m sorry!” Sarah cried. “I can’t stop myself… I don’t know what’s happening…” With that, the two groaned in a mix of disgust and unwanted physical pleasure as Sarah slid down on Logan’s hard, throbbing cock. Logan thrashed his head from side to side as he felt his dick being squeezed by Sarah’s wet pussy walls. Michael smiled at the scene in front of him before he began to undress. When he was fully nude (his cock already erect), Kai handed him a bottle of lube. He dolloped some onto his large, veiny hand, before rubbing the lubricant all along his thick member. He then marched over to Sarah and Logan, kneeling down and pressing the tip of his dick against Logan’s shaft. Sarah’s eyes widened in horror when she realised what he was about to do.

“No!” Sarah screamed. Michael, Logan, and Sarah all moaned in unison as Michael sunk his cock into Sarah’s pussy, his shaft sliding against Logan’s. Kai quickly pulled out his cell phone and began to record the forced double penetration. Michael stayed still for a moment, balls deep in Sarah’s pussy along with Logan. Then, he began to slide in and out of her tight, wet cunt, his cock and balls sliding and slapping against Logan’s. Sarah’s cunt was stretched out to a seemingly impossible width, yet she felt indescribably aroused. Her vulva leaked fluids all over the two men’s cocks, further lubricating them.

Logan moaned as his eyes rolled back, feeling Michael thrusting against his cock. Their uncircumcised tips slid against one another as Michael fucked Sarah against Logan’s dick. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the basement as the scent of sex filled the air. The three were covered in sweat, panting and moaning. Michael used his power to make Logan start thrusting up into Sarah’s pussy, and Michael moaned as he felt Logan’s cock slide against his own, their balls smacking together lightly. As one slid out of Sarah’s cunt, the other slid in. 

Finally, the two men began to moan louder at the same time, their balls tightening as they pressed against each other. They both gripped Sarah’s body, pounding into her with ferocious speed and strength. Finally, the two men cried out as they orgasmed at the same time, spewing two thick, hot loads of cum into her pussy. Michael and Logan shivered in pleasure as they felt each other’s semen splatter all over their dicks. Sarah suddenly jolted as her own climax reached her, crying out in unwanted sexual pleasure as her clit throbbed and her hard nipples tingled.

The three collapsed on top of one-another, gasping and sweating. Then, after a few moments, Michael slammed into Sarah one more time, resulting in all three of them moaning in unison one more time. Finally, Michael slid out of Sarah’s cunt, causing Logan’s softening dick to fall out of the hole as sperm spewed out of it and spilled onto all three of them. Logan gently pushed the already unconscious Sarah off of him, before rolling on his side and once again fading into unconsciousness himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan’s eyes slowly fluttered open in the darkness of the basement. He sat up slowly, groaning in tiredness and pain. He looked around at the room he was in - it was so dark, he could barely see his hands in front of his face. His wrists had cold metal handcuffs around them, attached to a long chain in the middle of the wall. To his left was Jessie. To his right was Sarah - poor Sarah, who had been beaten, raped, and abused in ways that Logan didn’t even want to imagine. And he was a part of it, whether or not he was forced into the intercourse. A single tear fell down his face as his breath caught in his throat. Even if he found a way to escape this house, he couldn’t imagine living with the guilt of what he had done. Maybe it was for the best that Kai was probably going to murder him.

Sarah groaned as she stirred awake, rolling onto her side and facing Logan, who looked down at her with pity. “Don’t look at me like that,” Sarah growled. Logan looked down, shaking his head as tears fell down his face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Logan whimpered. Sarah’s face crumpled, and she scooted up next to him, putting her head in his lap. Logan stroked her hair to comfort her. 

“I don’t blame you for what happened,” Sarah whispered. “But I won’t be treated like a victim.” Logan nodded and smiled. 

“I’m still sorry,” Logan responded. Sarah sat up and stared into his eyes, wincing at the pressure put on her injured vagina.

“You were raped too,” Sarah stated. “Michael forced me to… do that to you. I don’t know how, but he did. And he forced you to do those things to me. It’s his fault, not ours.” Logan nodded, relieved. He was glad that Sarah didn’t blame him, but he still felt guilty - and secretly, so did she. 

Jessie rolled onto her back as she also awoke. She sat up and looked over at the two other captives, clenching and unclenching her fists nervously. She looked over to the basement door, fear in her eyes. She then turned back to Logan and Sarah. “When do you think he’ll be back?” Jessie asked. Sarah sighed and shrugged. At the same moment, they all turned to look at the basement door as they heard footsteps coming downstairs. A few seconds later, the door slammed open and Kai Anderson walked into the basement. He flicked on the basement light, looked down at his three captives, and smiled.

“Morning,” Kai greeted. Logan spat at him. Kai turned and glared at him, an angry expression forming on his face. He pointed at the young man chained to the wall. “Because of that, you’ll be tortured first.” Logan shook his head slowly, terrified. Kai simply laughed and turned into the doorway. “Rory!” Kai called. “Get down here!” Logan watched in terror as another man walked downstairs. Kai stepped back and allowed the man to walk past him into the basement.

The man was the same height as Kai, about 5’11. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, a red zip-up hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. He had short, bright red hair, and his eyes were just as dark as Kai’s. He smirked down at the three nude captives as Kai closed the basement door and patted his shoulder. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Kai said to the redhead.

“I’m Rory Monohan,” the redhead greeted. 

“I know who you are,” Logan stated. “I’m a horror fan. You were on My Roanoke Nightmare.”

“When I saw the show, I reached out to Rory and befriended him,” Kai explained. “It turns out that we both have very similar interests. You see, the reason Rory married his wife in the first place is because he has a certain...peculiar fetish.”

“I like to tell Audrey I’m going on a business trip, then fuck the hell out of younger and hotter chicks,” Rory said. “I do it every month. And when Kai told me about how he snatched Jessie and Sarah up, I knew I had to get down here as soon as possible to get my dick wet.” 

“You psychopathic fucking bitch,” Logan growled. “You’re willing to rape someone, just to get off?”

“Um, yes!” Rory laughed and high-fived Kai. Logan shook his head in disgust. 

“But before you begin,” Kai said, “just know that Jessie is off limits when it comes to fucking. You can torture her all you’d like,” Jessie whined at this - “but you can’t fuck her.” Rory groaned, but rolled his eyes and nodded. “And I want you to fuck Logan first. The bastard tried to spit on me.” Rory grinned at this, looking over at Logan, who glared back at him in anger.

“As you wish,” Rory replied. He walked over to Logan, who wailed in fear as he backed into the wall behind him.

"Please don't hurt me," Logan begged.

"Fucking slut," Rory growled, kicking Logan in the balls. Logan wheezed and doubled over, falling onto his side as he cupped his manhood. "You wanna move? Well, I'll make you move." With that, Rory kicked Logan in the ass, causing the flesh to jiggle. Logan groaned as he rolled onto his front. "Turn over," Rory demanded. "Do it, or I'll kick you in the nuts again." Terrified, Logan complied. Rory kicked his lips at the sight of Logan lying on his back, nude and shivering. 

Logan whimpered in hopeless despair as Rory unbuckled his belt, unzipping his fly and pulling out his dick. It was medium length, slightly thick, circumcised with a purple cock tip and bright red pubic hair above the member itself. Rory walked around to Logan's side and knelt down, his cock inching towards Logan's face. Instinctively, Logan sealed his lips shut. Rory laughed as he slapped his semi-hard dick against Logan's closed lips. "Open your mouth, or I'll break your face." Logan reluctantly opened his mouth wide, and Rory moaned as the younger male began to suck on his quickly hardening member.

Logan sucked Rory's cock for a full minute, until it was finally fully erect. Rory slid his dick out of Logan's mouth with a pop, before standing up and pulling his pants down to his ankles. "Turn yourself over," Rory commanded. "I want to fuck." Tears streaming from his eyes, Logan turned onto his front. He began to sob loudly when he heard Rory spitting into his hand and rubbing his saliva along his own cock.

Rory climbed on top of Logan, pressing the tip of his dick against the entrance of his asshole. With one hard thrust, Rory slammed the entire length of his penis deep into Logan's ass. Logan screamed in pain as he was violated, and Rory quickly grabbed his throat from behind while he thrust into his anus repeatedly with his own cock. Sarah watched on in horror while Jessie hid her face in her knees, both women crying. Rory stroked Logan’s blonde hair as he fucked his tight asshole, moaning loudly into his ear. “Say you like it,” Rory growled. “Tell me you love my big fucking dick.” When Logan didn’t follow the command, Rory punched him in the back, making him scream in pain. “Say it!” Rory shouted.

“I love your big dick!” Logan cried. Rory pulled his hair as he slammed into his ass harder and faster.

“Yeah you do!” Rory cheered, his hips slapping against Logan’s ass cheeks and making them jiggle. “You love my huge cock. You fucking love it.” Rory continued to fuck Logan in the ass, revelling in the screams and cries coming from his helpless victim. After a few more minutes of this, Rory’s balls tightened and his dick stiffened fully. He cried out in pleasure as cum shot from the tip of his cock, filling Logan’s ass to the brim. Rory collapsed on top of Logan’s warm, sweaty body, panting and grinning. 

Logan whimpered as Rory slid out of his hole and semen spewed out of his body. Rory stood up and pulled his pants back up, zipping his fly and buckling his belt as Logan turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling hopelessly. Then, Rory turned to Sarah, who locked eyes with him and shuffled away nervously. Rory chuckled at this. “Don’t worry,” Rory said. “I wouldn’t fuck you if you paid me. You’re all raped out. It’s honestly disgusting.” Rory turned to Jessie. “And you? Well, I’d be happy to fuck you senseless in that tight little pussy… but rules are rules.” Rory shrugged, before turning to face Kai. “I’m done. Thanks, man!” Rory declared, high-fiving Kai. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. And I’ll be sure to recommend your services to my friends.”

“Always a pleasure doing business with you,” Kai replied, grinning. Rory turned and left the basement, walking upstairs. Kai turned to look at Logan, smiling. He walked over to the young man and nudged him in the ribs with his foot. “Did you like that, Logan?” Logan didn’t respond. He simply stared up at the ceiling, tears welling in his blue eyes. Kai shrugged and turned to Sarah, who looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. As Kai advanced towards the woman, she shuffled further into the corner. 

“Get away!” Sarah screamed. Kai grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her onto her back as she wailed in pain and terror. “No! Get off me!” Sarah cried. She turned to her left, only to see that Logan was now unconscious and Jessie was weeping into her knees again. Kai crawled on top of Sarah’s cold, pale body and began to slap her tits as she screamed. 

“Stop!” Jessie yelled as she swatted her hand at Kai, who turned and smacked her with the back of his hand. Jessie screamed and fell back into her corner, bursting into fresh tears. Kai turned back to Sarah and continued slapping her tits. 

“Say you’re a dirty little cumslut,” Kai growled. “Say it, and I’ll stop.” Sarah said nothing. Kai began to slap her tits harder and faster, causing tears to well in her blue eyes. “Fucking say it! Say you’re a dirty little fucking cumslut!”

“I’m a dirty little fucking cumslut!” Sarah screamed, her bottom lip wobbling and tears streaming from her eyes. Satisfied, Kai stopped slapping Sarah’s tits and moved down to her lower region, where he roughly yanked her legs apart. Sarah cried loudly as Kai began to lick her pussy, paying special attention to her clitoris, which was already throbbing and engorged with blood. Sarah thrashed her head from side to side as Kai’s tongue explored her pussy lips, pushing past them and flicking up and down. Kai rolled his tongue in circles, flicked it from left to right and right to left, up and down, and licked every centimetre of her tight little pussy. Within two minutes, Sarah’s cunt was absolutely soaked and dripping from a mix of Kai’s saliva and her own pussy juices.

Kai continued to eat Sarah’s pussy as she shuddered on the floor, her eyes rolling back. She felt her stomach tighten as she began to approach an orgasm, moaning from unwanted pleasure. Kai dug his short, neat fingernails into Sarah’s flesh as he licked her cunt, flicking her clit with the end of it. Her clit was throbbing furiously, and her pussy was tightening and loosening in waves. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps. It only took another minute of this for Sarah to reach her climax, crying out in euphoric sexual pleasure as her body jolted, her orgasm feeling like an electric shock to the cunt that buzzed through her clit and vibrated her entire body.

Kai lingered for a few extra moments before departing from Sarah’s pussy, standing up and grinning down at her. She was covered in sweat, unable to move despite her body’s natural twitching and shuddering. Kai laughed and shook his head. “God, you’re such a dirty whore!” Kai said. “You’re not even a human. You are a masturbation toy. You are a cunt, anus, and mouth to fuck and cum into.” Tears rolled down either side of Sarah’s face as she stared up at Kai, her cunt still throbbing with arousal. She closed her legs and used a shaky hand to cover her genitalia. Kai chuckled again, leaning down and gently moving her hand away from her pussy. Sarah felt too exhausted and broken to even try covering herself again.

“Don’t bother trying to be modest now,” Kai said. “You were a filthy, disgusting slut on the streets before I took you. Now, you’re a dirty whore down here. I mean, fuck, you’ve basically been spewing cum out of your holes ever since you got here!” Kai laughed hysterically. Sarah just continued to cry. Kai rolled his eyes. “Well, I have to head out now. Don’t have any fun without me, slaves!” Kai turned and walked to the basement door, flicking off the light and leaving the basement, slamming the door shut behind him.


End file.
